Blood Prison: Another Version
by ChibiNineTails15
Summary: A different version where Naruto is accused of crime and sent to the extremely dangerous Houzuki prison…to keep watch and find out the truth of why he is wanted Hinata is sent as in undercover spy, but can this shy girl keep her cover when Naruto needs her now more then ever? Sai, former Anbu, also comes along. The Pandora's box holds a dangerous secrete that indangers all of them
1. Chapter 1

Blood Prison: Alternative Version

I'm writing to improve and I'm really gonna try my best. Also I am removing the new movie characters (like Ryuuzetsu and that other guy) and replacing them with Hinata and Sai and darkening the story a bit; it IS a prison after all. I'm also focusing on NaruHina because I relate to Hinata and I find her humble nature worth diving into. Positive feedback and even suggestions and things you would like to see in the story would be very much appreciated. Also I'm changing the nature of the Box so it's not a wish granting box…what it does you have to keep reading to find out! :D

Also it will probably reflect in my writings but I watch both in subs and dubbed so, yeah.

Okay….Train-wreck-no-jutsu!

* * *

"_Mui-sama, it's time." said the second in command at the prison. He and its head, Mui, were walking in the prison's lower basements. These matters had to be discussed in absolute private. It was dark and bleak. Musty. The whole prison was, just like Mui himself._

"_My son will be the seventh. As the prophecy goes…it's time we find that Jinchuuriki." Mui remarked._

_The second in command stopped walking. "Is your son really the seventh?"_

_Mui nodded, "Yes…it's finally that time… I need you to go ahead and do your thing. The Chakra has to be used by the next full moon which leaves us only a month to prepare for It."_

_The second in command sighed. "Alright…__**Transform**__!"_

_With a poof of smoke the guard changed appearance into a young blonde boy garbed in orange clothes and a black cloak. _

_Mui looked at him carefully; checking to make sure the transformation was perfect. He seemed satisfied under his usual blank expressions and nodded._

"_Good, now go!" Mui commanded and men disappeared in a flash leaving Mui alone in his prison's lower and secrete basement._

'_My son, I have raised you knowing this night would come…It will be unfortunate to me losing you but I must do it as the past six generations before me have...then….the sacrifices will not be for naught.'_

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she broke the seal on the scroll that had just been delivered to her by an Anbu from the Hidden Cloud. She was at the Hokage's desk with her assistant in private. Her assistant Shizune looked at her worryingly. What if it was another one…?

The past couple of weeks or so they had been getting reports of criminal acts committed around the different villages by one of their own Genins, Naruto Uzumaki-Jinchuuriki to the Nine-Tails. The other villages wanted him punished but it was obvious to Tsunade and her constantly fretting assistant that he would never do these things and he was innocent.

She finished reading and slammed her hand down on the desk making Shizune jump. "They've gone to far now!"

"Tsunade-sama, what is it?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade frowned and closed her eyes. "Attempt of murder to the Raikage…witnessed. He's to be sent to Houzuki Prison within the next forty-eight hours or…"

"Oh no…" Shizune whispered. "We can't…"

Tsunade thought for a moment. "Shizune, why would someone go through all this trouble to frame Naruto?"

Shizune shrugged her shoulders. "To get him away from the village maybe…I don't know Tsunade-sama. Shouldn't we be figuring out how to clear this mess up?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want to do…by sending him there!"

"_What_?!" Shizune exclaimed.

Tsunade explained further. "Someone wants Naruto pacifically, but why in prison? Unless that prison itself was up to something. For a while I've had suspicions about Houzuki prison and this may be the perfect chance to find out what."

"But what about Naruto, won't he blow his cover?" Shizune asked trying to understand Tsunade's plan exactly.

"That's why we won't tell him."

"And what if his life is in danger? We can't afford Nine-Tails being released!"

Tsunade rubbed her chin. "True that….Then we send some undercover spies as guards. Who's available for the mission, Shizune?"  
Shizune pulled out her clipboard checking the list for the names that didn't have checks on them.

"We've been so busy lately most everyone is out…Sai's open, he would be perfect for this as a former Anbu. He could also easily relay information back to us."

"Yes, he'll do. Who else?"

Shizune checked again. "Neji is gone so how about Hinata?'

"Hinata?" Tsunade said. One eye brow rose.

"If the prison really does want Naruto for something…it's probably for his mass amount of chakra. But what would they need that chakra for? Hinata's Byakugan might prove useful in finding that out."

Tsunade smiled. "Perfect. Find them at once!"

"Yes."

* * *

Hinata looked nervously at Sai as they waited for Tsunade by her deck. She couldn't help but feel a little weird standing with him in a room by themselves.

_He's parts of Team Kakashi…with Naruto-kun…Why are we here together? Where's Naruto? ..._

Sai noticed Hinata and smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm making you nervous. We've not really got to talk alone before have we?"

"No we haven't." She blushed. "Wh-what do you suppose is going on?"

She felt really shy, more then usual. Probably because she wasn't used to Sai by herself yet, if she was around him more she would feel more comfortable and at ease but this was not the case.

"Not sure myself." He replied back simply.

"Oh."

Suddenly Tsunade came in, to Hinata's relief.

"Sai and Hinata Hyuga, I have an A Rank mission for you."

Both were taken aback.

"You are to go undercover and guard Naruto in Houzuki Prison. Find out what the head, Mui, is up to and report all findings to me."

"What? Why is Naruto-kun going to prison?" Hinata asked.

"Wait till I'm done! You are not to reveal yourselves to him under any cost! Only protect him from death, nothing else. You can't afford your cover being blown."

Hinata felt like she was going to faint. "Why?"

Sai patted her on her back, "Don't worry Tsunade. We'll make sure he's safe and our cover's not blown but may I ask to why he's being sent? It might help us understand the situation better so we can better figure out what Mui is planning, if he really has goals involving Naruto that is."

"He was framed, the most recent being attempt of murder of the Raikage."

"Oh that's serious…" Sai murmured. "No wonder they want him in Houzuki. It's one of the worst."

"What do you mean 'worst'?" Hinata exclaimed.

Sai chuckled. "It has a reputation for being a Shinobi's grave. It's inescapable, and surrounded by dangerous waters that would drown anyone. Once in there's no coming out unless the village the convict's from wishes. When prisoners enter their chakra is sealed by Mui's unique Jutsu that's passed down from his clan. His Tenrou and if I remember correctly if a prisoner gets to far from Mui they catch on fire and burn to de-"

Tsunade held her hand up. "Sai, that's enough." She pointed at Hinata who looked like she was going to faint."

"In the Anbu we were told of it. Sorry for worr-"

But it was too late.

"Woops." He smiled catching her.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead. "Her crush is so obvious it's not even funny…How does that boy not see it? Sai, be sure those two don't blow it" She said smiling as Sai fanned Hinata.

* * *

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Hinata heard Naruto yell from out side the wooden door where they waited. "**Kage Bushi-**" Noises of his resisting and Yamato's wood clamping into wood made her want to put her hands over her ears like it would go away. She could feel her heart beat faster…it was happening. She nervously pulled her helmet down and looked to Sai who also wore the prison's uniform like her.

They had just finished getting debriefed on all the inner details of the mission and now waited to escort Naruto to the boat that would take him to the prison where they would watch over him.

Sai smiled. "Don't worry Hinata. Knowing Naruto, he'll be alright."

"Yes…Although I can only imagine this will probably all be so scary to him-being sent to a place where he'll be all alone..."

"Scary, huh?" He sighed. "In the Anbu I was trained to banish all emotions and not feel anything."

"You mean…you've never felt scared before?" Hinata asked.

"No. Well maybe one time but I'm not sure. It was when I met Sasuke and he used his Sharingan on me-made me sweat…is that fear?"

"Yeah, situations where one feels uncomfortable or in danger…" She replied.

As Hinata said that he noticed Hinata staring at the door intently, also that she was talking freely and not blushing. She felt either felt more comfortable around him or was so worried about Naruto that she didn't realize it…

_Love_…He wanted to also ask her about it but decided against it.

Then some other Leaf ninjas came in and carried Naruto out heading down the corridor. Sai and Hinata began to follow them when Hinata stopped walking. _Naruto…_Tsunade must have taken his headband…And the wooden cage looked so uncomfortable… Sai noticed she wasn't following and in a lower voice called, "Hita-chan!" Her code name so Naruto wouldn't recognize them.

She too lowered her voice, "I need to grab something, Si-san."

"Hurry up and get to the dock by the time we reach there, the rest of the guys are probably tired of waiting."

"Understood."

* * *

Sai sighed as the boat rocked back and forth, violently. It was ridiculous, the waves and there were pointed rocks all about. How they would get there safely was beyond him. Hinata sat next to him on the small wooden boat and continued to stare at the back of the wooden cage.

"What if he gets seasick?" She asked Sai worriedly. She kept her voice quiet so only Sai could hear.

He sighed. "He won't. He was right about to go to Ichiraku's when Kakashi took him to Tsunade. I also had Lee bother him with training when he first got up this morning so he wouldn't have time to eat breakfast. Being in a small contained space on these waves would make any sea newbie seasick so…Tada No eat, no vomit."

"Then…He must be hungry." She said putting her knuckles to her lips.

Sai wondered if the urge he was feeling was him wanting to laugh. "I imagine if he heard you constantly fret over him he'd nickname you 'Worry-Wart."

Hinata nervously laughed. "I-I'm sorry."

Naruto's elbows and knees were hurting like crazy from being bent so long. He felt suffocated and isolated. He wanted to just break lose and free himself and slug the people who kept ignoring him, acting as if they didn't see him-an innocent sixteen year old being treated like a dog. He felt like he was going to puke. He felt so many emotions running through him but he suppressed them and focused on tying not to get sick. As soon as that blasted boat got to where they were going and they got him out of that stupid cage…that would be the time to find out what the hec was going on and beat some heads together.

The boat went over a huge wave and he grimaced. '_Why? I didn't do anything and this freaking hurts!' _

"When we gonna get there?" He said loud enough so the faceless people surrounding him could hear. They ignored him again. He cursed and finally he heard a low female voice say from behind him "It won't be much longer." _Hang in there, Naruto-kun…_

He sighed. "Thank you-"

"Shut-up, murderer!" Another voice yelled angrily.

Hinata closed her eyes tightly and Sai looked at the man who yelled that….To them Naruto was just another murderer…And they were going to treat him so…

"They don't have to treat him like that, this is worse then the village when we were kids..." She whispered.

"Hinata, he's fine. Well be there in a little bit as you said. You know he can take this."

She nodded weakly. "You're right. Still…I have a very bad feeling..."

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

_Bonus Scene:_

"Ten Ten! Yesterday Sai asked me to improve Naruto's spirits with some training! The likes of which would challenge him on a whole new level!" Lee said excitedly to his team member Ten Ten as they were leaving for a mission, they were now exiting the gate surrounding Konoha.

"So I went over this morning and we started right away. You should of seen us, we were filled with the power of youth! Can you guess what contest we challenged each other to was?"

Ten Ten sighed, "No I can not, go on and enlighten me." _Oh please, you guys probably had some burping contest._

Lee was about to begin when suddenly some unknown people rushed past them carrying what looked like some wooden contraption. Was there a person inside it? No, it couldn't be. Anyway they were gone in a flash.

"What was that?" Ten Ten asked staring off in the distance where they had disappeared.

"I dunno but you gotta hear this! Did you know Naruto can eat ramen even faster then me!? He must have had fifty bowels of that stuff this morning!"

**XD**


	2. Part 2 Tenrou

_**Shaxra's Note: (shaxra is my real username ^.^) Blood Prison, settings and all its characters such as Mui, Naruto, Hinata, and Sai are property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. I only own the different version idea.**_

_**Thank you for reviews! I'm gonna really try to improve my writing (must train harder!) I would appreciate suggestions and things ya would like to see, it would be nice **___

_**Also I kinda wrote the first part thinking people would have seen the movie and didn't go into a lot of detail for the scenes that were in the movie and wasn't planning on it but I changed my mind for now, although once it hits a certain point I won't have to worry about it 'cuz it's really gonna be changed up :D **_

-Extra Scene 1 Con.-

Sai found himself the one to clean the floor of the boat up after they had landed…The sailors grouched and blamed the guards about the mess Naruto had made when he had gotten seasick…'_I told Lee to train with him-not take him out for…what is this? Oh I see…ramen. I should have made it more clear when I said training…but how the hec does he make ramen eating training and for Buddha's sake how much did that boy eat? This is a lot...oh well. When this is over Naruto owes me…'_His hand slipped and landed in a slosh of what was left of the…poorly digested ramen. '_Just great._ _Lee so owes me too. '_

Hinata who was standing around as Sai cleaned up found herself blushing._ 'That's an awful lot…Poor Na-Naruto…He really loves that ramen…'_

**SN: okay that's enough of that XD I'm done! Now on to da story**

_**PART TWO: **__**THE TENROU-A rough start!**_

(Sai and Hinata had gone on ahead as soon as the small boat landed to get their orders from Mui while the men carried him.)

Mui studied the new recruits carefully. "Si" was smaller then Mui had imagined him to be for a guard and the girl, "Hita", kept her helmet pulled down covering her eyes suspiciously. She also kept her hair hidden in the helmet too. They stood strait and waited obediently for his instructions. Under their stance though he sensed the girl was slightly nervous…

"Before you see the prisoners I feel I must warn you, Hita. I would advise you to hide your gender around a rough group of men like these _scum_. You shouldn't have any problems with Si by your side though, always stay by his or another one of my guards' side at all times lest the worst should happen-I won't be held responsible by any foolishness."

"Yes, sir." She said with a deeper voice.

He looked to Sai. "Si-san, watch carefully. Houzuki Prison holds the worst shinobi in the world. You both are young and inexperienced, the most dangerous combination in a prison. Ignorance will only get you killed. Also if either of you two disobey rules, fails to arrive at post at proper times, or even socializes with a prisoner you _will_ be _punished_." He eyed Hinata. "Is that clear, Hita-_chibi_?"

"Yes, sir." She said quickly ignoring the fact he was making fun of her.

Hinata could read in-between the lines…The cruel man before with a dark expression and sharp features took his job serious and would not tolerate imperfection…He also was quick to make assumptions she noticed…He made her twitch. She would _never_ break the rules let alone fool around with a prisoner…Even with Naruto, she would try to avoid him and not even talk to him while protecting him._ 'I have to be strong for Naruto-kun!' _And of course there was the mission…She would have to be extra careful not to get caught sneaking around. It seemed like he would stay on her case, not a good start.

Mui had suspicions about her. _Not_ _once had a female ever lasted as a guard. They are prone to being emotional, demanding, or worse-getting too close to the prisoners. Just like that one time…_ He cleared his throat. "It is time to meet the new batch-come now."

Hinata and Sai followed silently behind Mui to the central area of the prison. It was all stone-the walls and ground. The dark clouds reflected grey light making the whole place seem completely color deprived. A group of pitiful looking men who wore chains on their hand stood huddled together in a small area guarded. Each stood on white chalk circle that were lined up. Naruto was not there yet but would be there soon. As soon as the men carrying him arrived and he received the Tenrou seal, the prisoners would go in and enter the next phase: examination. Mui pointed at where he wanted them to watch and stood with his arms crossed. Naruto was the last one to arrive that day and he hated waiting. Hinata wanted to poke her fingers together and was about to but Sai grabbed her hand and pulled it down gently-but swiftly. _Thank you, Sai._

While waiting Hinata thought to herself. _'What exactly is this Tenrou? If I use my Byakugan I might be able to look at one of the prisoners and see it…I'll wait till Mui is talking then I'll look. Any information on Mui can be useful to figuring out why Naruto is wanted…_

Suddenly the huge wooden door opened and the men carrying Naruto came and stood on the last empty circle. A chunky guard introduced Mui who began talking to the group. Hinata activated her Byakugan. She could see the red lines that circled around the prisoners' chest. Neck to upper waist it wrapped around. Such intense red…like a sleeping fire that could explode if anything disturbed and amplified it…

While Mui was in the middle of talking suddenly Naruto interrupted him and started protesting. Hinata glanced at Sai worriedly. The men holding him set the cage down and backed away at Mui's command. Mui glared as he pulled the tag off the cage and it disappeared in a poof. Naruto got to his feet in a flash and before he could do anything Mui pushed his hand into Naruto's chest calling _"__**Katon Tenrou!" **_sending Naruto flying into the door and he landed with a thud on the hard ground. He moaned and sat up as Mui continue to explain his Tenrou. Naruto would make the perfect example to the other prisoners Mui thought to himself.

Naruto pulled his jacket up and looked at the strange markings on his stomach. As Mui drabbled on he got to his feet defiantly. Hinata stared in amazement, he was sill going… _**"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**_ He called making the hand sign and succeeded in making a clone. Hinata looked in surprise.'_ I thought the seal prevented the use of Jutsu…' _Sai also wondered about Naruto's clone when suddenly Naruto collapsed on the ground and the clone disappeared. He looked in pain and gritted his teeth.

"Impressive, despite being under Tenrou you could actually make that much chakra…" Mui said as he stared down at Naruto. "But don't think you can escape. When you're a certain distance away from me the Tenrou will burn you to ashes."

As Mui continued explaining, the Tenrou's burning amplified and Naruto started tossing and turning as he clutched his jacket. When he could no longer hold it in he screamed as it burned bright red on his skin. The other prisoners stared in horror…so this is what the Tenrou did…

Hinata seeing the intense red with her Byakugan deactivated it and cringed.

'_If he's smart he'll learn from this…and so will the other prisoners.'_ Sai thought as the Tenrou's burning effect finally came to an end and Naruto slowly got back to his feet obediently.

In the back hidden among the guards a tall man evilly smiled. _Akito_.

Hinata stood silently in the corner of the room and looked out the barred window. Besides the windows the only other light in the room was a few oil lamps hung on the ceiling which flies buzzed around annoyingly. The prisoners sat around in the grey room waiting to be examined for weapons and such. Hinata was alone with the exception of the other guards who sat with the dozing prisoners. Sai was with "Chunky" in the Examination Room. She glanced at Naruto who sat silently at a bench under a window. His face seemed expressionless. He wasn't going to try anything for a while at least…That was good. She didn't want to see the Tenrou burn him. She especially never wanted to see or hear him scream like that ever again…

A prisoner with grey hair who sat next to him poked him. "So what did _you _do?"

The question made Naruto angry. "I already told ya I haven't done anything! I was framed!"

Hinata looked down. '_Framed…_' That was an unsolved mystery, who had done it? Either way Konoha had sent him to prison for crimes he didn't do. _'He must be so mad at everyone…They just pretended to not believe him…and me…I know I'm protecting him but is this the only way…? What if we never solve this and he can't go back home? What if he begins to hate Konoha? He would never be the same.'_

She came back to reality and heard Grey-hair talking about how 'soft' Konoha was. To her surprise Naruto got really mad and defended his village…the village who had appeared to abandoned him…Hinata was relieved till she saw Naruto grab the man by his collar as he yelled at him, saying he was gonna escape and teach the man who framed him a lesson. She was afraid she was going to have to break up a fight but he dropped the man down.

Still…she should calm him down before he does something reckless again. Hinata cleared her throat. "When you find yourself stuck in a hole, it's best not to make it deeper."

He glared at her but then softened his expression. He recognized that voice…He remembered it from the boat, she was the only one who had said a non-threatening thing to him…She was just trying help even though to her he probably seemed like any other guilty prisoner…He nodded sat back down and waited for his turn.

Alone in his cell Naruto silently looked out the wooden beams at the long hall. It was empty of any patrolling guards. A couple minutes later a guard walked by checking the cells then left again. _'Ah hah, so they come every fifteen minutes. So I have fifteen minutes to get this right before I have to take cover…', _Naruto thought to himself. Naruto prepared himself and focused. _'If I could produce one clone with this stupid seal on me maybe I can do it again and use it to escape tonight.'_

"_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**_

Naruto cringed as he felt his skin burn again. The newly produced clone stood still as Naruto squeezed his fist and tried to keep the clone for as long as possible. Finally he gave in and the clone disappeared. He waited for the burning to stop and tried again. He found the time he could use the Jutsu slightly increase but not much. The Tenrou still prevented him from using the majority of his chakra. The only reason he was still able to use it was probably thanks to that dumb fox inside him.

'_Once I escape I'll have to thank him.' _He joked then hoped back in bed when it was time for a guard to patrol the hall again. Once he was gone Naruto began his Jutsu again.

Hinata sat on her bunk in the guard's sleeping quarters reading through some documents Rules, rules, patrol times, ect. Sai sat next to her scanning through the papers.

"It seems like any other prison…" She stated.

"Yet something fishy involving Naruto is going on." Sai continued.

Once he was done reading he pulled out his scroll and his ink pen. "I'm going to go ahead and report to Tsunade-sama while no one else is in here."

"Right."  
Sai quickly scribbled a message down and using his Jutsu it became a white and black ink bird. It flew out the window and would head toward Konoha and strait to Tsunade herself for reading.

Hinata watched as it flew out the only window in that room. Grey clouds…

"So grey…"

"If I was to make a picture of this place I wonder what I would call it…"

Outside the evening slowly became night. Things were beginning to quiet down and the sea roared.

Suddenly a weird feeling came to Hinata… "Sai it's getting late and I have a weird feeling about Naruto…."

"Go ahead and check on him." He smiled. _'This is probably something she'll keep doing, poor thing.'_

Hinata carefully walked towards the corridor that she knew Naruto's cell was. She activated her Byakugan and looked for Naruto's figure. She then saw him, at least she thought it was him-the Tenrou on him affected his chakra so it was hard to tell exactly if that was _his_ chakra she was seeing pacifically…wait….he appeared to be in bed and another person was in the corner of the ceiling? She looked closer. Another figure approached him now and was taking him away! He was being kidnapped. She deactivated her Byakugan and quickly waited for the figure to leave and began following him in the shadows.

The figure had a black hood on and carried Naruto who appeared unconscious. The assailant was fast and lead her down more halls and stairs to a office like room and entered some secrete room after pressing a book in the a bookshelf. She stopped following and used her Byakugan in fear she would get caught…whoever the kidnapper was must hold a high place to have access to a room like this…She also for some reason sensed no danger to his life…which was strange…was it a clone? No it couldn't be….

The figures appeared to have him on some table and was about to do something when suddenly Naruto disappeared. She gasped and ran for it. It was just a clone! Which means the figure that hid in the corner was Naruto and now he most likely…

Sirens were going off. Sai grabbed his helmet and got the attention of a guard who was running around.

"What's going on?"

"Naruto Uzumaki has escaped from his cell!"

Extra Scene 2-The Examination-

In the examination room Sai was looking through Naruto's clothes for any ninja stars and other weapons and surprised to find none. Sai nodded to Chunky. Naruto smiled with a little 'ha ha' look when Chunky was at Naruto again. Chunky was obviously trolling on him. "Pants off!"

Naruto screamed protesting but other guards grabbed him and off they went.

'_What do you know, he does have some.'_

_XD_

_Sorry Ima Sai fangirl, Sai's so…awkward and I couldn't resist…I know he stopped making ball comments awhile ago…but hey it's an Extra Scene ^.-_

_In this story he's still working on regaining some emotion and how to act around other people-darn the ANBU __ well Donzo's Anbu unit anyway._

_And Hinata feels more comfortable talking to him a bit._

_Next part's up and I hoped did good and made it more entertaining and thanks for reading- I'll continue to try to improve and stuff :3_


	3. Part 3 Confinment I

Shaxra's Note: Tanks so Much I hope to improve! Also all content belongs to their proper owners

Okay. On wit ta movie fic!

No Extra Scene this time but there is one for next time-I just couldn't think of anything fun this time and you'll see what I mean at the end ^.^ and after you read it, I have two words: _Don't worry_.

_**PART 3:**_** CONFINMENT I-An Angels Voice**

Naruto slowly peeled his eyes open and moaned. He hurt all over-especially his back. Where was he? He slowly sat up and winced at the pain. He was in a small room and the only source of light was a tiny open space in the stone wall in the shape of a square. He had to stand on the tip of his toes just to look out it but the only thing he saw was grey clouds and he could hear the rolling waves outside. There was a small wooden door on the opposite side of the room-more like tiny dungeon- but it wouldn't budge. Why was he in here? He sat down and furiously threw a pebble at the wall as he tried to remember what had happened.

'_I remember I was able to escape…and I avoided all the guards! Oh yeah, I was on a roof when the Tenrou started up…and I remember falling…a bunch...I don't really remember much after that…I hit my head…Was there dogs? Yeah, stupid mutts...Now they caught me…This must be some punishment…How long are they gonna keep me in here?!'_

He noticed tears on his jacket. _'Oh boy…' _He unzipped it halfway and pulled it down so he could look at his shoulder. From what he could see he had some nasty scratches and a few bite marks…_ 'That's weird, I usually heal fast_…_It must have something to do with the Tenrou.' _He zipped his jacket back up. It didn't matter. It's not like anyone cared about him here.

Either way there was no escape from this room...

He curled up, hugging his knees and waited and waited, how long would he have to wait? There was nothing… Time seemed to go on forever in the nothingness...his whole being just wanted _something _to do, to talk to…just_ something _but he was stuck. The emptiness inside was screaming silence. As time passed slowly he did the only thing he could do: avoid thinking about his situation else his emotions would take over and-

Wait.

For.

The.

Door.

To.

Open.

"Sai, something happened with Naruto last night." Hinata whispered as she walked next to Sai as they patrolled the long and bleak hallways.

"I already know about his escape attempt Hita-chan He's in Solitary Confinement for two more days now."

"No." She protested. "_Before_ that. Some one tried taking him, but it was just a clone, thank goodness."

Sai abruptly stopped walking. "What do you mean 'someone tried taking him'?" he asked.

Hinata explained.

"…And they took him to an office that had a secrete entrance. So whoever it is has a high place possibly."

"I see. From what you told me they want to keep this charade secrete, that' s why they took him at night instead of broad day light…Which means they don't want to be found out…even by the workers here. So…Naruto would be safer in confinement then out here…"

He continued walking. "Hita-chan we have to keep him in there…meaning he's got to keep causing trouble till we can figure all this out. I also prefer him in there instead of out here with all these thugs and murderers."

"Yes. But how are we to be sure he'll keep causing trouble, don't you think he's had enough?"

Sai laughed, "He's stupid enough to. Good thing too…although Solitary Confinement might make him behave himself for a couple of days which is a thing we don't have if they decide to go after him again."

Hinata sighed, "So we have to figure out how to make him keep getting in trouble-wait a minute, don't most Jutsu end when the users die a lot of times…what if we told him if Mui was defeated the Tenrou would disappear?"

Sai laughed, "Genius, he'd keep going at Mui till he succeeded or got himself right back in Solitary Confinement. I'll inform Tsunade right away."

Akito. Stern and loyal to Mui-sama, he was second in command and the man who framed the Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki. He stood on the watch tower glaring at the prisoners' down bellow, the trash they all were. They were only Mui-sama's tools, unwanted Shinobi who still held precious chakra inside them. If the Jinchuuriki failed then_ they_ would be used. The Pandora_ would_ be opened.

Suddenly something caught Akito's eye. He saw a white bird like thing fly from the direction of the prison and disappear in the clouds. Strange…could it have been from a spy or just coincidence? Suddenly a thought hit him…an evil idea. If there were spies hidden among the guards he would have to show them that Mui-sama was not to be taken so lightly. Mui-sama was the head of this prison and was to be treated with the respect he deserved.

He quickly flew down the stairs from the tower and made his way to Mui and addressed him about his idea. Mui sat at his desk which he kept organized just like everything else in his office. As Akito explained the new rule he found himself happy to see Mui nodding his head in agreement.

Mui tapped his pen on the documents he had been writing on. "It _would _prevent rebellion amongst prisoners…With that kid… if he continues to act rebellious it might rub off on the others and cause disorder…but with the new rule…he'd make the perfect example…But at the same time, my prison has never had to go to such measures…but…"

"It would weaken him for when we try taking him again. He wouldn't have the fight in him and it'd make things easier on us." Akito said excitedly. His plan was working. Mui was considering his little proposition.

"Fine, let the new rule begin today and Akito-I put _you_ in charge of it."

"Yes Mui-sama, anything for you and our clan's revival."

Hinata gulped as she hung on to the rocky wall by the edge of a cliff. If she kept following it she would find herself right below the Confinement Room. Still, if she slipped she would probably die in the crashing waves below..She focused her chakra to her hands and feet and slowly made her way…

Naruto kept his head in his knees as Mui's words, from when he first introduced himself to the prisoners, circled around in his head. The words would not leave him alone. '_Unwanted.' 'Equally worthless…'_

'_Danget!' _He slammed his fist into the wall sending needles of pain up through his arm. _'I didn't do anything! If I don't escape from here the village could be in trouble! I also swore I would become Hokage and I'm not gonna let a jerk like Mui stop that from happening!'_

Suddenly he heard a 'ppssstt' sound. He perked his head up. "Who's there?"

He quickly tried looking out but only saw the same old dull clouds. He then heard the voice whisper again. He was unable to tell their gender but the fact he even heard a voice made him wonder if he was going crazy.

"Hey, you want out of here? Defeat Mui and the seal will disappear!"

Naruto stood on the very tip of his toes as he futilely tried to see the person. "Who are you?"

"…Just a guardian."

'_Like some guardian angel or what? What did they mean?'_, He wondered.

He asked but the voice was gone…he sat back down. Was it true what they said? If he defeated Mui and the seal really did disappear…he'd have no problem escaping. Although it's not like he could just use his Rasengan and beat Mui in in his current state…He would just have to use his fist and hope for the best.

He found himself feeling encouraged; like he had just been given the key to his escape…There was no way he'd fail now. In his excitement and planning he soon forgot about the mysterious voice-the idea of defeating Mui and escaping practically possessed him.

Hinata smiled as she picked at her ramen with her chopsticks. It was during their lunch break "Sai, it worked."

"Good. Now we shouldn't have problems for awhile. Hey, tonight I want you to take me to the office and see what we can find, okay?"

"Yes."

Sai smiled, she seemed in a better mood knowing that Naruto was going to be safe and protected. Her love was so obvious though…The thought of it hit him…it was probably the wrong time to bring it up but he felt he had too should the worse happen in this prison…

"Hinata, can I tell you something? It's something I heard from a friend once…it's a little cheesy though…"

She set her chopsticks down and blushed. "Ah, go on ahead…"

Sai cleared his throat, "I once had a friend and one day things were looking really bad and he started talking about his regrets…I had none so I don't really know what it's like but…he said there comes a day when everyone has to make this choice. The choice to both remain safe and not take The Risk or to take a chance and risk it all.

"Ah…for example let's say someone you care about dearly is put in danger and you're the only one who could save them…but what if you knew if you did you'd die. Would you keep silent and twiddle your thumbs as they died and live a long life with the regret? Or would you save him even if it meant dying? Love's the same way. If you don't take the risk you'd lose them and they'd never know how you felt about them. And if you _do_ take a chance you might lose them anyways. _Or_ you'd find yourself with the person you cherish most-whether or not that's worth the risk it's up to you but one day you have to make that choice. Or so I've heard."

Hinata felt like she was going to faint. What Sai had said hit her right on the spot.

"Ah, I don't know…The risk is a scary part, what if-" She stopped herself. "Thanks Sai, your friend sounds like he was nice. What was he like? Was he in the Anbu with you?"

Sai then told her of some of his adventures in the Anbu and even of how Naruto would sometimes remind him of his friend. She smiled and finished her ramen…

'_She changed the topic real fast but that's okay…I hope I helped…A person can't keep their feelings bottled up inside like that. Naruto's a fool for not noticing and it doesn't help things one bit.'_

It was exercise time for the prisoners. Naruto,who had just been released from Solitary Confinement, stretched and prepared himself. He ignored the other prisoners and avoided them. He was only concerned about one thing. As soon as he saw Mui he was going to attack.

"Si" and "Hita" watched the group of men. Some of the men made Hinata's skin crawl. She happened to glance at Naruto and smiled. It must feel good to be out in fresh air for him, at least for awhile. She knew she was certainly relieved to get out of that murky castle…

Naruto then saw Mui. "Hey!" He called getting his attention. "I heard if you were defeated the seal would disappear!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. The prisoners looked at each other in astonishment…was it true?

'_Gee whiz. Does he have to announce it to the whole world?' _Sai thought to himself.

Naruto ran for Mui fist up but was kicked down before he could even land a hit. He got back up. Mui sneered at the predictable boy. "What is your village to you? Have you ever killed someone innocent to protect your village?" He asked kicking Naruto again as had he tried another swing at him.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Don't make me laugh." He tried to go after Mui again but collapsed on his hands and knees panting heavily. The Tenrou…It was burning like crazy. It felt like his insides were on fire.

"It hurts to even breathe, right? When you fight you have to use some of your chakra and if you use even the smallest amount the Tenrou will begin to burn you."

Naruto continued panting as the burning increased. It hurt so bad, how could he be taken down so easily? He wanted to get back up but his body wouldn't let him. He cursed.

"Let me tell you something, no matter how much you've gone through for your village they don't care about you."

Two guards picked Naruto by his arms, he could barely stand. "Let me go! We're not done yet!"

A tall man with long brown hair came and stood in front of him as Mui left the yard. It was Akito. Hinata and Sai didn't recognize his face nor liked the look on it.

"Under rules you will be placed in Solitary Confinement for five days-you must really like it in there." He joked poking Naruto.

Naruto spat at him.

"Hee, you might want to wait till I'm done, _boy_." He sneered. "There are some new rules: from now and here on out any prisoner who directly attacks Mui-sama will be physically punished before being place in Solitary Confinement. Hopefully by the time I'm done with you you'll wise up a little. Show the other prisoners what happens to anyone who dares disobeys…"

"As if. Nothing you do to me is gonna stop me. I'm still gonna defeat Mui _AND_ prove my innocence."

The man leaned in and whispered in Naruto's ear, "Oh the fun I'm going to have with you. I won't stop till I hear you beg for mercy and admit you're guilty."

"Not gonna happen."

Akito laughed. "I'll beat it out of you no matter how long it takes. Come now."

The guards followed pulling struggling Naruto along.

'_Crap, crap, crap. I can't pull free! Where are they taking me? What's that jerk mean? I'm too weak to take any hits right now- CRAP!' _Naruto began panicking as he struggled weakly. It was no use and he felt fear creeping up on him.

Hinata felt the blood drain from her face as it hit her. _'What new rule? What do they mean 'physically punished'?! Does he mean he's going to beat Naruto?!'_

She pushed her way past the prisoners ignoring Sai's protest. She had to follow them.

'_It's my entire fault! It's all my fault it's all my fault! Naruto is going to get hurt real bad because of me!'_

_Don't worry ^.^ I'm a fangirl so I won't write things that are extremely violent…but at the same time…there's something I want to do and this was the only way I could think of and at the same time it IS a prison…_


	4. Part 4 Confinment II

All content belongs to their proper owners 'te bayo!

SN: You might have had read the last two parts without the dividers and I'm sorry! The internet at home's out so I had to go to library to post all the parts to my stories and I didn't have time to add the little bar/lines so I'm going to start using X's so it doesn't happen again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

_**PART 4:**___**CONFINMENT II- An Angels Presence**

Akito was nearly out of breath, who could have know trying to knock a brat down a peg could be so tedious? Blood and perspiration dripped down Naruto's skin. He could barely hang on to consciousness. "Finally ready to confess?" Akito asked with venom in his voice.

Naruto managed a prideful laugh.

"Oh so you still got some fight in you? You're a brat who causes too much trouble for Mui-sama. You just got here and here we are." He spread his hands out for emphasis. They were in the Solitary Room but he had Naruto hung by his hands with a rope this time. Naruto's arms and hands felt completely numb by now and the rest of his body was stinging in pain from Akito's abuse. With his hands tied above him he couldn't even attempt to defend himself.

Akito landed a punch right in Naruto's jaw.

Naruto could taste the salty blood in his mouth; he spat it avoiding Akito this time. He didn't want another hit for spitting his blood at Akito. _Again._ He was finding himself really hating this guy.

Akito chuckled as he crossed his arms. '_Surely he is ready to break by now…If only he would just break! It will making opening Pandora so much easier when it comes time…'_

"I'm getting tired-just say it: that's all you have to do. Admit you're a murderer."

Naruto shook his head, "I don't lie."

Akito sighed. _'Here we go again. But I _will_ get him to break.'_

Hinata listened from outside the door clinging to the wall desperately, Tsunade's command going around and around her head. _'Only protect him from death, nothing else! You can't afford to blow your cover!'_ Hinata squeezed her eyes shut. Every fiber in her body was screaming '_stop it!'_

Naruto closed his eyes for what he knew was coming. He was at already past his limit. First couple of dozen hit's he held strong but…_ 'I can't keep this up…would it really be bad just to give this guy what he wants? Wait-I can't. No matter what!'_

Akito's patience and fun was over now. He hit hard and nearly broke bone.

Naruto finally cried out.

Hinata squeezed her fist. _'At this rate he'll kill Naruto!'_

Akito was at it again.

"_That's enough!" _

Before Akito could strike Naruto again Hinata ducked through the door and pushed her way in front of Naruto and the blow landed on her face, slamming her into the wall.

Naruto opened his eyes halfway. "What…" _Weez. "_Are….you …doi-" His head slumped as he lost consciousness.

Akito stared in disbelief at the guard at the floor rubbing her bloody lip. "What's going on here!?" He shouted demanding an explanation.

"That's enough! You would have killed him!"

"I may have got carried away I admit but that gives you _no _right to interfere-especially to your superior!"

She looked up at Naruto who was completely out…_ 'Why didn't I come sooner?!'_

Akito growled. "You're one of the rookie guards right? It's time you learn your place."

"Forgive me but I couldn't allow it to continue!" She begged to the cruel man before her. He laughed and made his way to the door. "As punishment for your insolence you can enjoy a stay in here along side him."

With that he slammed the door shut locking her and Naruto in. She stared in horror at the closed door.

'_What have I done?! Sai's going to be mad, I can't do the mission now…but'_

She looked back up at Naruto. She dug a kunai from her pocket and began cutting the ropes and carefully lowered him to the floor and tried her best to use some medical jutsu but it was no use. He was bruised and battered, swelling in some places and covered in blood in other. She choked back a sob and used her sleeve to wipe some of his blood off then she backed away quickly in the corner giving him space. Why did the room have to be so small?

'_I'm such a fool!'_

She curled in a ball hugging her knees. She had failed. She had failed Sai and she had failed Naruto.

'_How can I even call myself a ninja?'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey did ya hea' what happened to one of ta new gurds?"

"Eh? Wat happened?"

It was late by now and Sai was sketching on his bunk in the sleeping quarters next to the two most ridiculous idiots he'd ever been around. They were spoiled twin brothers-young too and sons to "Chunky". Unable to find jobs fit for themselves on their own Chunky had given them a job as guards-or really they just ran around all day doing as they pleased. Sai found them extremely annoying and wondered how they had not been beat up by some prisoner by now-then again prisoners didn't go around causing trouble because of the Tenrou. If it weren't for the Tenrou surely someone would have beat some sense into them. Sai entertained the idea of doing it himself just to get the suspense over with.

He listened closely to two talking boy's nightly gossip. They weren't even supposed to be in that bunk room but they did it anyways so they could sneak away from their father's watchful eye-thought they had no need to do so, their father's sight was poor when it came to them. They called themselves "Ichi" and "Ni" like the numbers and they reminded him of two old ladies. It was evening by now and growing later and he had not seen Hinata since the prisoners exercise time. He was very curious to hear if these two buffoons knew anything.

"Well I heard tat she got in trouble."

'_When? How' _Sai wanted to asked but Ichi continued explaining.

"Ya see, Akito-sama was giving it good to tat new trouble maker-beating 'im black and blue when apparently she ah…what was it…lessee…"

'_Oh, go on already.'_

"She like…interrupted him or something. Got in the way and so now…I hear he locked her in confinement wit him! He's probably gonna murder her or hold her hostage or something- but tat won't work with Mui or Akito-sama, but tat's wat tat rookie gets-not obeying rules….I remember when I first got here…"

Sai stopped listening and sighed. _'This is problematic. If I'd known she would have got herself in trouble I would have held her back…I hope she doesn't reveal her identity-no she wouldn't. She knows not to jeopardize the mission more then it has already been…'_

He put his sketch up and rolled over on the bunk.

'_Without her Byakugan for the next five days it can put progress on the mission really behind…oh well I'll have to make do. Although I can't explore that room she talked about without her…We were supposed to do that tonight…hhhhhmmmmmmm. Maybe I can do some recon with these two…'_

He sat up and got the brothers attention.

"Hey, as you guys know I'm new here, can you tell me a little about Akito or Mui?"

Ni scratched his head. "Uh, okay new guy. But fi'st wat's yo name? I'm Ni and tis is I'ch by ta way."

'_Man these guys have horrible grammar…'_

"Si and-" Sai cupped his hand to his hear, "I'm sorry, I can't understand you. You have to talk more clearly. My hearing is kinda bad." He needed them to at least try to talk clearer.

Ichi pushed his brother off the bunk. Ni landed on the floor and stuck his middle finger up.

"Sorry 'bout tat. Me bro's not ta best speaker." Ichi said sticking his tongue out at his brother.

'_Neither are you.'_

"Anyways Mui-sama is ta head and Akito is second in command."

'_I already knew that baka. Anyone would.'_

Sai nodded and pressed for more pacific detail. "Do you know where they stay at night?"

"What mak's ya wa't to know tat?" Interrupted Ni and Ichi kicked him.

"Shuddup, tis guys just ask'n, nothing wrong wid tat. Anyways, lesse….They both stay in ta most upper part of the castle."

"But tat's all we know." Said Ni getting off the floor and then plopping down on Sai's bunk.

"Hey, wat was you doodling earlier?" He asked poking Sai.

Sai wanted very much to stick a kunai through these guys by now and if they dared mess with any of his inks or other art stuff…

'_I think I would rather stay in confinement then be here right now…Hinata's lucky…then again getting close to the guards might help out….but with these two…when this mission is done I'm going to have a nice chat with them.'_

"You two leave the new guy alone!" Boomed a new voice making all them jump. A muscular and huge man stood in the doorway. He had a fierce and dangerous look to him, he looked like the kind that you don't want to get mad if you value your life.

"Oh they're fine, I don't mind." Sai smiled. Now this, he thought, was a guy who looked like he was in the right place-a prison.

The giant held his fist up making Ichi and Ni cower in the corner.

Making sure they didn't see him Sai mouthed 'thank you' to the newcomer. The giant growled getting the message.

"How about you two runts get out of here! Go to your own room."

"But we don't like Pops-"

A single glare was enough for them and they fled leaving Sai alone with the man.

He growled again and grabbed his pajamas from his compartment.

"Nickname's Yami, you?" He asked getting dressed for bed.

"Si."

"Yami" sat down on his own bunk. "If they bother you again just tell me. I've needed a new punching bag to replace the one I lost recently."

Sai decided that this Yami person wasn't one to get information out of so he went on ahead and got ready for bed himself. He was too young to die and prison wasn't the place he imagined it to be-better leave the giant alone…He would just have to use the buffoons for the mission or find some other guard who wasn't exactly smart enough to catch on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto found himself slowly waking up. _'Man I hurt all over…Seems Akito called it quits.' _He rubbed his wrists that were bleeding in some places from the rope, he could only imagine what the rest of his body looked like. '_It'_s_ nice to have my hands free again…'_ He slowly sat up taking his jacket off and carefully lowered his self to the floor lying on his stomach. He winced at the pain at first then sighed as the cool stone eased some of the swelling on his front side acting almost like an icepack. He had learned from his first stay that the room usually was cold and he had pressed his bare back against the wall more then once during his first stay.

As he turned his head pressing his cheek to the floor he then the noticed a guard huddled in the corner of the small room.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

No answer.

"Wait a minute…I remember now…you jumped in front of me and got hit! Whatcha do that for, ya know?"

The guard said nothing, just sat in the corner with knees pressed into their chin.

He sighed, "Yeah I get it. No talking to prisoners." He sat up and put his jacket back on. He made a face when he noticed how dirty it was.

"Man, by the time I get out of here my favorite jacket's never gonna look the same, ya know. Not to mention I probably look like a panda by now with my black eyes. I have a feeling I got them." He chuckled. "You know I -uhh, why? Why'ja do it? Now you're in trouble because of me, right? I'm sorry."

The guard was so silent…He didn't know why he even bothered talking to them, yet…he was honestly curious.

"I'm the one who should apologize." She finally said softly. His head perked up, he recognized that voice.

"Ah-ha! I know who you are!"

Hinata gasped.

"Your that chick from the boat! And that examination waiting room! What was it again? Um…Hita-chan?"

Hinata felt a sigh of relief. Her identity was still safe-he gave her a scare there for a minute. Keeping her identity in here was the least she could do for the mission. "Yes."

He laughed, "You're pretty nice ya know. At least you seem so." He scooted up close to her noticing some blood on her sleeves and on her collar which probably came from Akito's hit. "You got hit on the face, right? Here let me see." He tried pulling her helmet up but she pushed him away.

"Oh, sorry. I just…yeah. So um, you sure you're fine?"

"You really should be more concerned with yourself. Akito really went too far."

"Well I guess I earned it."

'_No, you didn't Naruto-kun.'_

He slid back to the wall and sighed. "Um, so I'm really sorry about you having to be stuck in here too but at the same time I'm happy…because now I have someone to talk to! It got really lonely when I was in here last time-well I guess that's why it's called 'Solitary' after all but…"

Hinata wanted to laugh. Naruto somehow really looked happy.

"You see when I was little I had no one, everyone treated me like crap and I was always alone but at the same time I still wasn't, ya know? There was Iruka Sensei and a few others who actually acknowledged my existence but at least there were people in the background but in here-not one person for two days…"

"Three days." She corrected.

"Really? Anyway-" He continued rambling on telling about his life and all the while Hinata found herself smiling. Being so alone and confused the last few days must have really burdened him down but now he talked it off excitably. It didn't change anything-she tried her best to keep up the appearance of a prison guard and avoided saying more then two words to him but him getting a chance to talk to someone still made a difference… He was still the same old him, he talked about his beloved village and some of his adventures although some of them she felt he was exaggerating….

She found herself wanting to smile as he babbled on…the way he talked, his mannerisms, his blue eyes, even the strange lines on his face, the way he fought, ….his _nindo_…everything about him-she loved. She could stay in his presence forever…

"And then after beating the snot out of this rouge ninja in a single blow his partner ran but I caught up to him and using his own partners blood I summoned this huge wolf and-" He stopped as he noticed she had fallen asleep-most likely quite sometime ago. He sighed as he placed his jacket on Hita's shoulders. It was nighttime by now and the temperature had dropped making it almost freezing in there.

He noticed she still had kept her helmet on…did she not trust him? Even after taking a hit for him? Why did she do it? Was it only because she thought he was going to die and nothing else? No, then why would she have bothered untying his hands? He had figured she was the one who had done it-Akito sure wouldn't have. Maybe it was just out of pity…

"_Man I'm so confused." _He stared at the ropes that she had tossed in the corner…Maybe he could use them to escape! '_Nah, window's too small, there's no way I'd fit through that.'_ He thought to himself sadly, his shoulders drooping.

He looked out at the night sky shivering and watching his breath in the cold night air. He would do anything to get back home….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Extra Scene xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx oh ramen wherefore art thou? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was in the middle of his tall tale when suddenly his stomach growled… "Hee heee, I should of snuck some food in, ya know." He smiled. "You wouldn't happen to have anything would ya?"

Hinata sighed and pulled an apple out. "No more."

"Why can't it be ramen?" He said making a sad face and grabbing the apple. "This is honestly the longest period of time I went without that stuff."

'_Naruto I'm beginning to think you're addicted…you really need to eat real food….'_

"You're lucky I had that on me."

"Yeah yeah…Thank you Hita."

Hinata blushed a bright crimson red and gulped.

Naruto rubbed his head in confusion. '_?'_

…..x …. x….x … x… x….. ….. ….. …. ….

Thank you ^.^

Naruto's kinda hard to write sometimes. He's can be really happy and silly sometimes and really just ticked off and raging other times. I think I showed a more silly side to him in this part that I probably won't show too much on out. Things gotta get serious ^.^

Was Ni and Ichi okay or just too annoying to see anymore?

I'm a little worried about those two being too annoying…I thought they'd be good foils to Sai.

(FYI "Ichi" means one and "Ni" means two. If memory serves right, "Yami" means dark right-or darkness?)


	5. Part 5 Teresa

_**PART 5:**_**RECON-'The Ecstasy of St. Teresa'**

**SN: this chap's a lil weird O.O um…things will be brought to light later and also …. I don't know if I should make it more NaruHina or less…Whatcha guys think? Seriously **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade sighed. She had just gotten Sai's most resent update and it wasn't good. Her assistant looked at her worryingly as she poured Tsunade's tea. "Tsunade-sama, how are they? It's been more then three days now…"

Tsunade set the scroll down on her desk face-up revealing some maps and inner details Sai had drawn along side some notes and other writings.

"He's very efficient…" mumbled Shizune glancing at it.

"Yes, he is but read, Shizune."

Shizune put the tea down and carefully picked up the scroll and after a moment or two she looked back up to Tsunade. "Hyuga's not going to like this.…"

Tsunade laughed nervously. "If he knows that is…I expected this mission to be simple, as suspicious as Mui is he is still an honorable man and the last of a glorious clan. When reading over the prison policies and rules before hand I saw nothing like this, I didn't think anything would push her to do something so rash…It wasn't Mui's doing."

"Huh?"

Tsunade pointed to a name on the scroll. '_Akito' _Sai had briefly mentioned his name a couple of times in his report.

"No where," Tsunade explained, "was that name seen on the list of people who work there. I checked every worker in that prison's records when the drawings of Naruto started coming."

"So is he a new worker then?" asked Shizune.

"Then how would he hold so much power to make Mui add new customs or rules? I never knew Mui as the beating type. He likes to keep things very organized and clean."

"Tsunade, I don't understand…." Shizune confessed.

"Neither do I…Only time will tell. With Hinata imprisoned for five days it could put schedule behind…Man that boy's always causing trouble…I don't know how Kakashi just does it." she moaned.

Uh-oh, Shizune had a feeling she knew where this was going…

"Shizune, let's get a drink."

Shizune gulped. "You have one right in front of yo-"

"You know what I mean!" she yelled getting up from her desk and slamming her fist down.

Shizune sighed; tonight was going to be a loooooong night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the middle of night; Sai unable to sleep stood in front of the security desk in hopes of examining the strange sculpture he had seen upon entrance. Something about it just wouldn't leave his mind. The pale moonlight illuminated the sculpture in an odd way. It gave it eeriness and a darker meaning.

Sai stared at it in hopes of understanding it…It was strange figure indeed. An angel-like being appeared to hold an arrow as if he was stabbing the women. The women looked…overwhelmed. It was baffling; in the dim light it looked like a murder yet…not. What was its meaning? Suddenly he heard a chuckle, a low child like note.

He turned around quickly grabbing his kunai and held it posed, the air was still and ringing in silence…. He then saw the figure, hidden in the night shadows. In the darkness he could only make out the figure's pale red eyes: they were staring at him. Their deepness drew him in.

The dark figure spoke in a whisper like voice, his voice smooth as water. "Marvelous work isn't it? I've seen you around drawing. Are you an artist?"

"Somewhat yes," Such eyes…Sai spoke feeling as if he was hypnotized, "Do you know the name of the sculpture by chance?"

What was he doing? He should be asking who this person is-not discussing art…but he wanted to know.

The figure clicked their tongue. "It's Bernini's The Ecstasy of Teresa."

"Bernini? I'm not familiar with him…I guess I specialize in more traditional art…"

"I see. Why are you here?" The figure asked closing his eyes, making him completely disappear to the dark light.

"I…I was…just curious." Sai responded putting his kunai up.

The figure opened his eyes once again, revealing a more vivid deep red. "Curiosity is a dangerous thing." He said in a hiss like voice.

The figure then disappeared in thin air. Sai blinked his eyes a couple of times. Had he been dreaming?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the night crawled feeling like an eternity in the cold harsh air of the small cell, Naruto became more and more frustrated. Why was he even here? He had to get back. He was called back to Konoha right before he even finished training at the mountain-though he was almost done, right at the end…he was so close to perfecting his new technique...and now…He rubbed his fingers through his hair. What a waste of time. He should be back training…Konoha could be attacked at any time by that Pain guy…Did everyone really just abandoned him?

What if they really did…there was no other explanation that he could think of. He looked over to Hita who was fast asleep. _'I'm always causing trouble for others…no matter how hard I try…'_

His mind then thought of Jiraiya. _'If I was just there I would have stopped him but I…But…Also I couldn't even save Sasuke, he's still out there…and I'm so far away…Sasuke…..what would you do if you was in my shoes right now I wonder?'_

Escape…but…

'_If I'm to get out of here I need help…I'm too weak in my current state…but I wonder if Hita could…'_

The day's events spun around his head…at least the moments till he lost consciousness. Hita had jumped in front of him…is it possible that she…?

A small plan formed in his head, rather insignificant but at least it was something.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Tsunade…it's a little late isn't it?" Kakashi said to the Hokage as he walked along side her and Shizune. He was just out him self when he saw and joined them. He could tell by the aroma around her she had been drinking…

Her cheeks light pink, in the night light, she mumbled "Yeah, I'm honestly a little worried about him, he's so reckless."

"Who? Naruto? He'll be fine…" Kakashi sighed…this was Her plan after all and now she worried?

"I know but…"She yawned then stopped walking after hearing a sudden twig crack. "Come on out."

Yamato laughed lightly as he stepped out from the trees alongside the path. "Ya got me….I saw you guys and thought you were having a meeting about the Houzuki mission."

"Just Naruto." Kakashi smiled.

"Do you think we should go and-"

"No." Tsunade barked.

"But this-he's only sixteen years old and to be sent to prison…"

Kakashi laughed, "You're one to talk about imprisonment. That wood jutsu of yours…"

"Is totally different case."

"And who's the one who clamped him into that small cage? Couldn't have given him some more room?"

"There wasn't anytime, he was trying to escape and-Tsunade-sama!" Yamato called as he noticed Tsunade stopped following them.

She was asleep on a bench. Shizune smiled. "Will one of you do us a favor and help carry her home?"

Kakashi pointed at Yamato "I hate to have to leave you, Yamato but I have to go…catch up on some reading. See you later!" He disappeared.

"Kakashi!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai yawned feeling like he hadn't gotten enough sleep. He had spent a lot of the night drawing more maps and trying to get a clearer picture of the layout of the huge castle. Of course doing so he still had to be careful not to raise suspicions about himself…He stretched as he patrolled his post. Patrolling was such a bore. It was too easy-the Tenrou really kept the prisoners in check that was for sure…He swiped his hand at a fly.

The red eyes he dreamed or saw that night wouldn't leave his mind…If he had been dreaming then…how would his mind know the name of the sculpture-if that even was its real name that is. If he saw them-the mysterious person- for real then who was this person? A prisoner? No, couldn't be. A guard, or cook even-most likely. As soon as his time patrolling was over he would have to see if he could talk to some of the workers here.

Suddenly he heard that infernal shrill voice that he knew was Ni.

"SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIii, heya!"

Sai smiled gritting his teeth as the younger brother slapped Sai on his back as a greeting.

"Good afternoon, Ni. Where's your brother?"

The twin frowned. "Daddy's getten on to him for messing wit some prisoner."

'_Chunky's got room to talk when it comes to that-what he did in the examination room and all… '_

"Hey Ni, I was wondering if you know anything about the sculpture-me being into art and all I find myself curi-wondering about it."

He stopped himself from saying 'curious': the whispering voice's warning echoing inside his head.

"Oh Teresa ya mean? Ah I heard from dads she was put up for Mui-sama's lady."  
"Sorry, I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Ni spat. "May she rest in peace."

"Who?"

"Mui's wife, she died when Muku was born."

"Oh, I see," Sai murmured, "Wait a minute…was she his wife?"

"Hai" Ni said squeaking.

"Then this Muku would be Mui-sama's son…I didn't know he had a son…Where is he?"

Ni shuddered. "Tat's ta my'ery. No one knows. He jus' 'isapered one night."

This was a new development. "His son Muku disappeared?"

"HAI!"

"Please don't randomly yell."

"But tis stuff's so obvious. Ev'one knows it."

Oh how tempting the kunai was…all he had to do was hand it to some prisoner and let them do the work…it's not like any of them (except Naruto) had any thing to lose but this pest.

"Ni you have to remember I'm new here."

"Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah, I 'orgot." Ni said smiling. "Hey ya wanna go play some cards?"

"I'm on duty, Ni."

Ni snickered. "Weeeeeelllll."

Suddenly Ni's voice changed into a serious tone. "I'll tell you everything I know about Teresa…"

So this brat was finally dropping the act. "Everything?" Sai asked eyebrow rose.

"Yes, there's a lot of rumors involving her…"

"I see…so where do you want to go?"

Ni smiled. "Tricked ya!"

If Sai was quick to anger he would not have held back. He made sure no one was near by and he pushed Ni into the wall and pinned him there. "Listen, I'm trying to be nice to you so I would appreciate the same courtesy back."

Ni laughed mischievously. "Yeah I got you, boy. Why do you want to even know so bad huh?"

Sai dropped the kid realizing he had lowered his guard down and now he had put a lot at jeopardy.

"So cards…huh? All right. I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me."

"I don't exactly feel like playing anymore." He sneered. "Your pretty strange for a new guard you know that?"

"You too."

"Anyway Teresa is none of your business. I don't care if you claim to be an artist or not-forget her."

What was Ni's problem all of a sudden? The way he was acting was strange…out of character….

Suddenly Ni pressed his hand to his head. "Man, I 'on't feel sogood…Well, seeya Si" He waved and ran off.

'_What was that all about? He suddenly just changed personalities…What's going on here?'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata slowly woke from the long night. Her eyes still closed she squeezed the blanket around her; almost snuggling-it felt so warm and comforted her. It had been so cold that night in the cell… It then hit her. That wasn't a blanket; she opened her eyes and blushed a deep crimson when she realized it was Naruto's jacket.

She turned her head looking for him. He was in the corner staring blankly out at the sky. The morning sun was slowly rising, shining a dim light on his eyes. He looked sad somehow. She handed him his jacket, nodding her head. _'Thank you.'_

He grabbed it and put it back on, glad for its warmth once again.

There was an awkward silence, so thick it was almost tangible. Something was bothering him, something was on his mind. She wanted to ask what but she knew she shouldn't.

He finally broke the silence. "I've been thinking…you probably think I'm being rebellious, huh? If I say I didn't do it…you probably hear it all the time and so you automatically wouldn't believe me…. I feel like there's no escape here…I don't know what to do, except…take it day by day…and just accept it."

Panic rose inside of her, was he giving up? "What do you mean?" she finally asked.

"…I guess, He won after all."

If Naruto could just win her over…That's all he wanted. If only he could get one person to believe him and stand up for him…he hoped she'd take the bait…..But.

She said nothing.

Her silence stunned him…he couldn't even win a girl who took a hit for him over…

Now, it was truly over…He felt his head sink. His only hope was her and it looked like even she could do nothing for him. He was truly on his own.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

She stared at him in unbelief. Was this him? The same person who showed her the way-to never give up? This was bad, he was down. He was beginning to accept the situation…no no no.

"Don't gi-" she stopped herself.

"I'm gonna see if I can sleep now, I'm really tired ya know."He turned on his side leaving her to herself.

Once she could hear his breathing slow telling her he was asleep she took off the helmet and brushed her fingers through her hair nervously. His spirits were low…if they got too low then he wouldn't fight back and he would be at risk of being captured if he was not in solitary confinement…yet if he fight…he was likely to be beat again…she felt trapped. And not by the small cell they were in either….

This mission was more then she bargained for…all she wanted to do was protect him…The only way out of this mess was to figure out what was going on here and stop them. But in this cell she couldn't…she would just have to have faith in Sai to carry on and faith in Naruto to come to the right choice….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get her out of there, Akito. I gave you no permission to lock her in with our Jinchuuriki."

Akito bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry Mui-sama. It was a spur of the moment thing for me…I don't trust her…nor her buddy."

"That does not change the fact you made a decision without confronting about it to me first…don't forget your place, Akito."

Akito nodded. "Yes sir. Shall I retrieve her and have her return to her duties then?"

"Yes…one night in there would have been enough."

Akito bowed again and left the office feeling angry. He had expected praise and instead found himself chastised for the incident. Anyway he walked slowly as he made his ways to find that girl's 'buddy'.

The pale boy was shocked to see him at first-but then smiled. "Akito-san. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I want you to retrieve Hita and after continue your duties."

Sai nodded. "All right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Sai pushed the metal door open making it screech. Hinata looked up surprised to see Sai and quickly threw her helmet back on as the screech made Naruto slowly wake up. He sat up mumbling "What's going on?"

"Shut-up." Sai said curtly looking at Naruto then turned to Hinata, "Come on out Hita."

'_Ichi and Ni weren't kidding when they said black and blue…no wonder Hinata acted so rashly….' _Sai couldn't but help think as he noticed Naruto's face.

Hinata hated hearing Sai telling Naruto to shut up….but at least Sai was keeping the act up…She on the other hand couldn't even do it. She slowly got to her feet and made her way out, as she did she glanced back at Naruto. He stared at her with pleading eyes but then dropped them down.

'_Just hang in there…I'll figure this out as soon as I can so we can all go home, Naruto-kun…'_

Sai slammed the door closed leaving his squad mate alone once again.

Outside he pointed at the blood on Hinata's sleeves. "Yours or his?"

"….both. Mostly his…."

Sai sighed. "Let me see."

She took her helmet off, her hair falling down past her shoulders. She had a nasty scratch her cheek, from Akito's hit. He must have worn a ring of some kind…

"You all right?"

Hinata blushed, "Yes, I'm really worried about Naruto though…"

Sai dug a bandage out and handed it to Hinata. "You have to have faith in him, he always pulls through…"

Hinata smiled grabbing it. "You're right."

* * *

please tell me if more NaruHina or less would be good...of course i like to keep it realistic...


	6. Part 6 Codename

Thanks so much for reviews…I really appreciate it and will try to improve- and all content belongs to their proper owners…also I'm getting a tad busy … so parts won't come weekly as I'm trying to work on things and I actually wrote this months ago but just not went through it till now O.O…^.^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_PART 6:_CODENAME- Unanswered Questions.

"Are you sure you don't see anything?"

"Yes," Hinata said for what felt like the hundredth time that night, "I don't see any thing out of the ordinary. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

It was around midnight and both Sai and Hinata exploring around the security desk: its occupant fast asleep like usual. She stared up at the sculpture with her Byakugan and slowly released it. Sai moaned softly.

"I don't think that was a dream, Hinata…It's not just the sculpture but…You know the twins, right?"

She nodded her head.

"Ni suddenly changed personalities…like he was _possessed_. Hinata, this has to be an angle."

"Huh?"

"There's something going on here and it's just got to be connected to Teresa."

She rubbed her lip deep in thought.

"Sai, I really doubt we're dealing with a ghost…We can't be…But you're not the type to make things up either…"

Something just didn't make since…Naruto's imprisonment…his kidnapping…and now a spirit of some sort….

"We need to check that office out-now." She said resolutely. Sai shook his head no.

"If you think about it-it's extremely risky doing it directly now. We would have to have them distracted. Akito is too suspicious of us for us to attempt something so risky anymore."

_Akito…_That name filled her with resentment for what he did to Naruto. She quickly pushed it aside and said, "But we have to Sai."

"I know. That's why," he pulled out his scroll, "we'll try this." He drew a single mouse on it and holding his fingers out the ink mouse scurried off the page and across the floor disappearing down the corridor.

"I have a special jutsu, it just takes a lot of concentration and focus but I can see through its eyes…It just not very clear in perspective…Hinata let's go outside and make sure nothing distracts me…."

"Yes."

Outside was pure black-not a soul in sight. Sai sat on the chilly ground as Hinata stood watch. He closed his eyes and after a moment or two a fuzzy image appeared. He could see the concrete floor and beams of wood from the cells go by…The jutsu was complete. Now he could see what the mouse saw as it scurried to its destination. As it did so he could only hope a stirring prisoner or guard didn't notice…

Unfortunately someone did notice. Ichi stumbled through the halls as he was still half asleep and on his way to relieve himself. Seeing the black thing fly by in the dark halls he murmured to himself, "Bloody ghost…I 'eep telling pops but 'oes he eva listen? Noooo, I'll 'ust have to start telling Akito-sama. Tat guy's so sca'y even ghost would run fro' 'im."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was thankful to be out of confinement and back on the cot in his cell but at the same time he was still depressed about everything. When they let him out earlier that day he was stared at by everyone…menacing looks that only reminded him of his village…Which then reminded him of his abandonment. He turned to the other side on his cot. Anger, hatred-feelings he had always pushed aside crept up on him and then began to transform into sadness…

"_DANGET!" _he shouted. He sat up and punched the wall. He then swore at the pain in his knuckles. He was still in bad shape from Akito and moving too much only reminded him so. He would rather be anywhere but a prison that was for sure-not to mention he was innocent…He didn't even bother pondering the how or who did it anymore. It just wasn't worth it. He had a feeling that no matter what he said or did it was useless…or at least till a window of opportunity opened up…he prayed it would be soon. He didn't know how much longer he could take Houzuki and its darkness.

Suddenly he heard a noise…footsteps…silent and careful he could hear them get closer and closer. Before he could even turn around and look he felt something hit him on the back of the neck knocking him out.

It was only some time later he regained awareness and realized the incident from the first night was happening again-except this time it was not a shadow clone: it was the real him. Something was covering his eyes so he couldn't see where he was but he could hear low voices, two of them whispering to each other. He tried getting up but couldn't for his limbs were strapped down. He struggled and attempted yelling for help but it was useless. He wiggled as much as he could; feeling the straps cutting into his already damaged wrist. No matter how hard he pulled he couldn't free himself. He felt panicked for the unknown before him: his life was in danger-he was the prey, utterly helpless- caught in a trap...

He then felt a hand press on his stomach and chakra began to depart his body, slowly slithering out. He cursed and tried to twist and turn but another person grabbed his shoulders and held him firm. His chakra continued swirling out of him…He began to feel dizzy and more and more tired as it slipped out of him into the mysterious. Suddenly it stopped and there was a thick silence as if they were waiting for something to happen…

"It not work? Impossible…" A low voice said.

Another voice growled and said angrily, "Maybe it requires blood!"

Before the first voice had the chance to protest or Naruto could even attempt to comprehend what the voice meant he felt his sleeve pulled up on his right arm and something sharp slid across it cutting in one quick movement. It stung and he could hear the soft_ plop_ _plop _as it blood dripped on the table_._

The first voice yelled at the cutter and Naruto felt something cover his nose and he passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mui was angry that the ritual failed…they had the chakra-so why didn't the Pandora take it? He was missing something. He quickly pulled a dusty scroll out from his bookshelf and carefully unrolled it and studied its contents. It mysteriously appeared with the Pandora so long ago and was a precious treasure to his clan. It told of the Pandora's secretes but was often hard to deceiver in its complex and ancient riddles. A misinterpretation must have been the problem here.

But he was so sure he had done things correctly…Seven sons of seven generations…and a mass amount of chakra yet the Pandora remained closed…He knew that was right yet there must be something more, something he missed. A missing step…. Thanks to Akito now he knew it wasn't the chakra host's blood…What even possessed Akito to quickly come to that conclusion and act so fast? He could have easily accidently hit a valve in the arm which was the last thing they needed…They just needed the chakra, not anything that would release the powerful Nine-Tails if the Jinchuuriki was to die…They needed him alive.

He growled…Akito had only appeared a couple of years ago and worked his way up getting closer and closer to Mui…and he knew it…He was forgetting his place. Why was he so anxious to open the box anyways? If Mui asked Akito he knew Akito would just say something like 'to please you.' Or 'for the revival of our clan'. He pushed the thought aside. Akito was Akito. He helped out and Mui shouldn't disturb the trust that had formed between them.

As he went back to studying the scroll he did not notice the ink mouse arrive and slither up the wall behind him.

Sai focused hard on the fuzzy image before him but the Kanji on the scroll Mui was holding was too difficult to read from the angle the mouse was at. But if the mouse was at any other angle it would be caught…Mui was staring intently at the scroll which appeared ancient, concentrating to see if he any of the words on the scroll stood out to him…He could only make out one word that was written numerous times-some times bigger….

'_Pandora'_

Pandora…What was that? It had to hold some significance. That was enough for now-not to mention all the information he could get at the moment. After he made sure the mouse was out of the room he released the jutsu and opened his eyes and pulled on Hinata's sleeve getting her attention.

"Mui was in his office…" He said to Hinata

Hinata sat next to him. "So late? What was he doing?"

"Reading a scroll, I wasn't able to see it up close but I was able to read one thing."

"And what was that?"

"Pandora."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up the next day feeling sick. He carefully rolled his sleeve up and grimaced at the red line across it-grimaced not at the cut itself but the fact he knew nothing and couldn't even defend himself. He was trapped and in that darkness hurt. He had to escape…He didn't belong here…He didn't understand anything and the incident last night only confused him more…

He heard the bolt unlock on his cell and jumped, thinking it was _Them_ again but it turned out it was only a guard telling him it was meal time. The guard's voice belonged to Hita-chan…She waited for him to follow as the other prisoners did.

"Not hungry-I'll just stay in here." He said flatly.

Hinata was puzzled by his behavior. He wanted…to stay in the cell? Sure the gruel they fed the prisoners was disgusting but he had to be hungry…He wasn't fed in solitary confinement… She then noticed the deep gash on his arm. _'Oh no, that wasn't there before! Something happened to him last night.'_

She pushed the door of the cell open wider saying "If you're not going to come out to eat then at least let me wrap that cut you got." She couldn't just leave it…especially in a dirty prison.

He wanted to say some very mean things to her but he knew she wasn't the one who had taken him so he held the comment in and shook his head no. He wasn't leaving or turning his back to anyone again. This place was too dangerous to trust anyone.

"Just leave me alone." He spat.

She took a step back reluctantly. Was she hurt? No, he was just imagining it.

Hita's partner poked her telling it's time to move on to the next cell and she obeyed and went on. Her partner glanced at Naruto as he turned to leave and tossed something to him through the bars.

It was some bandage wrappings for him.

Once they were gone he picked it up and sighed, secretly thankful.

As the day passed slowly Naruto was somewhat relieved to lie around all day "sick" and not be messed with for meals or exercise time, where prisoners were allowed outside their cells and into the courtyard. Naruto hated it, he would always get stared and hear whispered names such as 'trouble-maker' or 'newbie'. Some of these guys were huge and without chakra Naruto didn't want to mess with any of them- scary looking and not to mention a lot of them were murderers. Though worse then that was Akito. Akito would constantly smirk at him, making rude comments and always say 'boy' like he was a kid.

That man-he hated him. Naruto pulled his jacket up checking the area where he had received the most damage from Akito and it still wasn't healing as fast as normal. Then there was the Tenrou's mark on him, it annoyed the crap out of him …Then the thought hit him…if someone was stealing his chakra last night…then wasn't the Tenrou removed first?

"OH DANGET I COULD HAVE ESCAPED! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF IT!?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sai you saw it, right?" Asked Hinata has they were talking outside. The houzuki plants, or Chinese lanterns, were swaying gently in the breeze as Hinata and Sai were walking outside walls of the castle.

"Yes, judging by appearance it was a cut made most likely from a knife or some sort. Which you said before he was beat by Akito directly and no weapon of any sort was used."

"Yeah so…it must have happened last night Sai! But…if they had him…Nothing's changed, their plan-whatever it was didn't work."

"Yeah…maybe we still have time then…we have to find out about Pandora pronto. It has to be a connection."

Then right on cue a bird flew over them circling them. Sai whistled a special note and the bird landed on his shoulder. On its foot was a small rolled up paper. He pulled it off.

"From Tsunade…"

"What's it say?" Hinata asked anxiously.

"Basically Pandora is just a codename and judging by the codename we now know one thing…"

"And what's that?"

"Well according to foreign mythology Pandora was the first woman and she opened a container that released all evils of humanity on earth leaving behind only hope in the container…I think I got it. They must have framed Naruto pacifically and he somehow can opens this Pandora of theirs…We have to stop them, their goal is to release _something_…We can't let that happen."

'_I might have a suspicion about what it is but my knowledge of this certain story I heard long ago is tremendously hazy in my mind…I bet I'll find it in Mui's library though….'_

Sai stared at the paper, it also mentioned the evil container was opened up…out of curiosity and not out of an act of revenge or spite….Curiosity…

"If they tried last night, why didn't it work?" Hinata asked interrupting his thoughts.

"And that is what we have to find out." Sai replied sending the bird back. "I think it's time we go to that office… First we'll have to find a way to distract Mui and Akito and also give Naruto a chance to get him self in trouble and put in confinement without him getting beat first…"

"How?"

Sai slightly smiled, "Riot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Akito stared out at the dark night sky; his eyes did not miss the bird. He chuckled to himself.

_He knew._

"'…_But he to whom Zeus sends none but evil gifts will be pointed at by the finger of scorn, the hand of famine will pursue him to the ends of the world, and he will go up and down the face of the earth, respected neither by gods nor men.'"_ He chuckled. "Rejected by all…It high time I end his existence."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC…also he's not talking about Naruto….^.^ I hope it's okay me referencing some Greek in here…then again in the movie you have the Teresa sculpture which is a REAL sculpture…I think it's in Rome but I could be wrong. I'll have to look through my notes again….anyway the next part should get better ^.^

And I believe the quote is taken from Homer's 'IIiad'.

And the ritual requires oooonnne more thing, they still gonna use Naruto so that's not changing...


	7. Part 7 Escape

_SN: This part's a tad rushed…sorry XD but it gets things moving._

_**PART 7:**_ ESCAPE- Teresa's Ghost

"_My light, I'm afraid for our baby…" She said softly as her husband held his hand on her stomach. She was with child and the babe was to be their first born. "He's innocent…"_

_Mui rubbed her with a look of compassion in his eyes. "It must be…when the time comes we will have a second child so you won't be lonely..."_

_She shed a tear. "But what about Muku? My innocent child….must he really die for the revival of our clan?"_

_He grabbed her hand and held it tight. "It's the only way…He will also be the last Sacrifice as he is the seventh…The time as finally come. You'll see…it won't be for naught."_

_She cried some more and finally after hours passed She finally was able to speak again. "If it must be…you must not forget…Satori can be either good or evil…I beg of you to not release the evil….Use it for good as the host must believe in it's good. This cannot be done by force…True sacrifice is the only way to reach Satori."_

_Mui smiled gently._

_The months passed and as his wife's life was slowly slipping by while Muku was born Mui was devastated but with Her last breath She smiled up at Her baby and said "My light…"_

_Mui held the small child and cried as She then breathed no more. _

_Sometime later he had the huge sculpture 'The Ecstasy of St. Teresa' put up in her honor and as a reminder of the true Satori….and Her enlightened smile as she had looked up to her child who was her light-her lamp._

The answer was so obvious it made Mui actually laugh to himself. Of course…it did not require the chakra host's life or blood…but _willingness_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're probably wondering why I had you summoned here." Mui said as he looked up from piles of paper on his desk to Naruto.

Naruto stood across the desk and didn't respond. He only stared blankly. It'd been only the middle of the day when a guard pulled him from his cell, tying his hands together and made him walk through the castle while not being told where he was being taken. Once there the guard who brought him to Mui's office quickly left the room leaving the two of them alone. Mui pointed at a chair. Naruto obediently sat and stared quizzically at Mui. Why he was brought from his cell to Mui's office he had no clue.

"Not so much of a talker anymore, are you?" The last time Mui had seen the boy was when Naruto had attempted to start a fight with him and was placed in solitary confinement for five days. Now he sat quietly, looking worn out and beat.

Mui rung a bell and a servant came in carrying a dish. He set it on the desk and scurried off. It was a steaming bowel of ramen and just the smell made Naruto's empty stomach growl. He squirmed slightly embarrassed at the noise.

"It's for you." Mui said assuredly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Eat; I know it's been at least six days since you last ate."

Naruto grabbed the bowel and started digging in. Eating with his hands tied was a little awkward at first but he was too hungry to care. It was delicious and made him feel like he was in heaven; he hadn't eaten good food in a long time….In fact, why was Mui feeding him decent food for once now?

"What's going on? Why you treating me this way?" He asked with his mouth full.

"What way?"

Naruto laughed. "I dunno, it's just I've not exactly been treated so well since I got here if you can't tell by looking at me."

The boy was covered in scratches and bruises all over and there was some tears and blood stains on his clothes….From what Mui could see from the Tenrou on his neck there was also some second degree burns on his skin surrounding the area of the mark. Mui sighed. The boy just didn't give up…he had to have tried using his chakra to get those burns….Most likely from practicing keeping up his shadow clones…He shouldn't have even had had the ability to use any chakra at all but …He had such a mass of powerful chakra from the Nine-tails that not even the Tenrou could completely block all of it….

"You got what you deserved. Rules must be obeyed here."

"It's funny ya didn't add the beating punishment till I got here. And I'm sure this prison don't follow its own rules. You know I've been kidnapped twice? I'm sure that's not apart of this prison's regulations. Also I'm sure Fatso was going overboard in examination too. Geezer." He slurped the bowel of the ramen down hating how it was already nearly all gone.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway Uzumaki, I did not bring you here to talk about this."

"Then why am I here?" Naruto demanded finishing the bowel and slamming it down on the desk.

"To talk about your freedom."

"What? What do you mean? I-I…can…go home now?" He nearly stood up in excitement. "They found the jerk who framed me?!"

"No. Not exactly. I'm saying…There's something you can do for us and only you. If you succeed in helping us out I will set you free."

Naruto couldn't believe it. _Home._ He could just see it. He could picture everyone and every place. The training field…Ichiraku….

"What do ya want me to do for you?"

Mui closed his eyes. "Before I explain some of it I need to explain the basics-you can learn all once I have your complete loyalty and only after I hear you swear it, but I need to first explain the history of my clan first. Then I'll give you one night to think it over."

"Whoa, if you're not gonna tell me everything and make me swear loyalty I don't think I'm interested. I'm not going to do it-"

Mui held up his hand interrupting him.

"Listen. Just listen. I simply want the revival of my clan…we have a unique jutsu-"

"Yeah, like frying innocent sixtee-"

"The Tenrou could put an end to wars…protect people from those ninjas who would abuse their power for evils…such as the Atatsuki. One of which who's responsible for your godfather's murder. Am I correct?"

The chair fell as Naruto stood up.

"How do you know about that?!" He yelled.

"We look into prisoner's history beforehand, Uzumaki and you have an interesting history mixed with many of these Rouges…including one of your own squad mates. Just imagine…if the Tenrou could be used to it's full potential…"

Naruto slumped back down in the chair.

"If your clans so great then how come you're the last?" Something about this was off…there was a lot he wasn't telling him….

Mui made sure he was looking at Naruto at eye level and took a slow breath. "To complete an ancient jutsu…Uzumaki, for many years each generation has had to give one of their own sons….My grandfather, my uncle, my brother-more were given up. I've watched my own son die for our cause and my wife died before we could have another to carry on our name but putting that aside now all I need is your submission and it will all be over. My son was the last and now all we need is your unique mass amount of chakra. We will then have what we need to rid the world of this evil."

"How? I mean…what needs chakra…like…eh?"

"This is all I can tell you till I have your word, Naruto. Just think…All the evil would be made powerless….And in that peace a new generation will be born in a safe world."

"HOW? What is it? You're not telling me everything! What jutsu? What do I have to give my word for? Is this the reason I've been kidnapped?!"

'_Mui is lying through his teeth trying to win me over! I'm not so stupid!'_

Mui sighed. "Naruto this is all I'm going to tell you. I'm going to give you one night in your cell to think things over and if I don't have the answer I want by tomorrow morning we will have to do things the hard way and I really don't want to-I will but I believe you'll come to the right choice."

Naruto rubbed his forehead. "There it is…threatening me. Your true colors. What if I escape first, huh? Then what are you going to do, huh?"

Mui frowned. "Do you not listen? When those with the Tenrou get a certain distance from me they burn to ashes. Also you will be placed in confinement again-which the fourth time one is placed in there it is permanent, I highly recommend you stay out of trouble unless you want to die."

Naruto glared and his shoulders sank as what Mui said sunk in…'To ashes'.

"Now Naruto, the choice is yours. I'm trying to make this easy but if we don't get it then I'll be forced to go hard on you."

"What more can you possibly do?" Naruto said sulkily. He had nothing but his own life and Mui needed him alive.

Mui didn't answer but instead called for a guard and a huge man came in grabbing Naruto's elbow.

"We will talk again tomorrow."

Naruto ignored Mui as he was lead out by the huge guard. Walking along the hallways he looked up at the huge captor. The man growled in response and pushed him to walk faster. He bowed his head in thought. _'Geez, if I stay another night then who knows what they'll do…then if I escape…what if he's lying about the distance thing? It's worth a shot…and if I feel it start burning then I'll just come back… then I'll get in trouble and placed in confinement again…it'll be my third time so I'm safe…then what?'_

He didn't know what he would do then but for now-his whole being was screaming _run! _Going in Solitary would give him time to think and access the situation…

Naruto slammed his foot down on the guard's foot taking Yami by surprise which gave him enough time to hit his free elbow into Yami's face: breaking his nose. Screaming, Yami let go of Naruto's arm. Naruto took advantage of the freedom and kicked him as hard as he could between Yami's legs and ran. _'Sorry about that but I gotta do what I gotta do!'_

He began biting at the rope around his wrist and finally cut through them.

"_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**_**"** He called making the hand sign.

Naruto ran a sharp corner sending the clone in the opposite direction as a distraction. He could hear other guards begin to yell and chase the clone. Good. He was going to make it! He ran in the shadows and ignored the other prisoners. He was almost by an exit when he heard footsteps behind him. He laughed to himself and knocked the guard out. He could use his uniform to get outside and passed the guards along the towers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata saw Naruto fly by as a guard chased him. They were heading towards an exit. Sai saw too and moaned.

"He's so reckless. Hinata watch over him- I have something I need to do. Forget the riot, it seems Naruto's making the first move. Make sure he get's outside but not far."

"Right." She called already running after him. She saw him suddenly stop and hit his hand on the back of the guard's neck knocking him unconscious. He then drug the guard to a corner and after a few seconds came out with the guard's uniform on. He slipped out the exit and made his way to the gate. He was let through and on his way to what he thought would be easy freedom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Naruto was bent on his hands and knees on the cliff that hung above the sea. He was panting as he waited for the burning to stop and crestfallen to see the sea's state. The waves and currents would be enough to kill anyone. There was no way he could make it…._Man the burning hurt._ He couldn't tell if it was from using chakra or if what Mui had said was true and he was too far from Mui-enough to keep burning but not enough to catch on fire.

"Naruto!" He heard Hita shout. He finally caught his breath and yelled "I'm not going back! Don't come any closer!"

The guard ignored him and stepped forward. "Get away from the cliff's edge!"

He sank to the rocky ground on his stomach as the burning increased.

"Naruto-you can't escape with the Tenrou on you! Come back before you get hurt!"

The Tenrou amplified making him yell. The run and shadow clone had been too much for him. Hinata grimaced and tried getting closer.

He gritted his teeth, "Stay away. I'll figure it out on my own."

"Naruto-kun…"

Suddenly there was a huge crack sound. The edge of the cliff collapsed under Naruto's weight. As Naruto began to fall he managed to grab the rest of the edge as the rock under him tumbled into the crushing sea below him. As he hung on Hinata rushed to the edge and reached desperately for Naruto's hand. He could feel his fingers slipping on the moist rock. He looked up at Hinata's extended hand.

"Grab on! Grab my hand!" She was screaming. He winced as the burning started again but worse as he tried summoning his chakra to focus to his hands…It was no use.

The guard begged once again for his hand.

He didn't want to but he knew he had to…He manage to get a hold of her hand but felt his wet fingers begin to slip from her grip. She pulled as hard as she could. Her heart was beating so fast. She was so scared. His life depended on her! With all the strength she could muster she managed to pull the boy up.

Naruto nearly collapsed. He needed to rest before he would be fit to go back Hinata thought.

She helped him around the cliff till they found an entrance to a small cave where Naruto dropped down tiredly and Hinata turned her face away from him, blushing. Sometime on the cliff her helmet had fallen off leaving her identity to inevitably be exposed.

He weakly sat up dazed. "Um…thank-" He stopped and stared at the long hair.

"You're…you're…Hinata?"

She turned toward him slowly and nodded her head.

His eyes were wide with shock then became glossy. He shook his head and began to laugh. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

'_This explains it! I'm not alone…'_ He couldn't even began to explain how glad he was to see a familiar face after all this time. To know someone was keeping an eye on him after all.

"The mission was to protect you…"

He smiled happily. "I was never alone! I knew you guys wouldn't abandon me…actually I thought you guys did! I just…Hinata! What's going on?"

She owned him at least that much.

Hinata sighed. "I really don't know if I'm supposed to say but…First off how much do you know?"

"I've been sent to prison for crap I didn't do and Mui wants my chakra. To do something but I don't know what." He said.

"I see…so chakra…I wonder if that's what opens the Pandora."

"Pandora?"

"Sai and I were able to figure that much out. Mui's goal is to open some container that holds some form of power in it."

"When he talked to me it was about doing something and that sounds like that would be it but-wait a minute. SAI?! That jerk! He's with you too?"

"Yes both of us. He's still back at the castle though."

"Okay but Hinata…What do I do now on from here…When Mui talked to me about submitting he was talking like what he wanted-the Pandora right?- is a good thing….And I don't see how I can get out of here-why am I here again? I mean if you guys are here to protect me…"

Hinata said softly, "There's a lot I don't know but I know one thing. You can't submit. Whatever Mui and Akito want it holds an evil power. We can't let this unknown thing out…."

"But what if he said was true? Ah forget it…" He looked down. "Why can't I go home, I mean….Why am I here?"

Even though she was here he was still stuck.

"They framed you, Naruto and we need to learn who and why."

"Hinata I can't keep it up. Mui gave me a deadline."

"What?"

"When I get back…That threat…" Naruto said then it hit him. Mui did have something he could take away other then Naruto's freedom and life now…Hinata could be in danger…

"Now I know you're here and I'm grateful but…stay away Hinata. Just stay away."

"What are you talking about?" She asked worryingly.

"It's not safe."

Oh how he wanted her to stay but it would only be dangerous if she got caught by Mui. Or worse- was used as a ransom…

"Naruto-kun."

He rubbed his neck and breathed slowly through his mouth.

"Is it burning?"

"Yeah. It's not stopping."

"Let's go back. Naruto-kun we'll figure this out together."

"Hinata I just-what do I do? He gave me a night, Hinata…"

"No, you tried escaping so…you'll be placed in confinement again and during those five days I promise Sai and I will figure this mess out."

"All right but…be careful and if you have to then run away." He warned. He rubbed his neck in discomfort. Hinata looked at him with worry. _If only he didn't have the Tenrou on him…_

"Run, okay?" He said again as he stood up and stretched.

'_I'm tired of running, Naruto-kun.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai leaned on the huge sculpture, his arms crossed and waited in the midnight hours for the red eyes.

"I know about the Satori now." He said determined.

Right on cue the red eyes appeared glaring at him.

Sai continued. "But what I can't figure out is what you are or what you want. The Pandora doesn't need you."

The red eyes laughed. "You may have figured that much out but you won't live to tell the tale."


	8. Part 8 Confinment III

_**PART 8: **_CONFINMENT III- An Angel's Fall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

'_They really aren't taking anymore chances with me.'_ he thought amused as he leaned against the stone wall and stared at the metal around his ankles. He figured they were placed on him as a means of preventing him from bolting the first chance he got when they came back for him. The chains hooked on his ankles were darn heavy that's for sure. But not heavy enough, he thought to himself. The moment they came back after the seven days he would still run. He wasn't sure how or what he'd even do afterwards but he knew he had to do something.

But…the chains really didn't help the situation any. He tried finding a way to disconnect the metal that bit into him but they were too strong. He could pick at them till his fingers bled but that wouldn't do any good.

What to do, what to do….

He pulled his knees in hugging them and closed his eyes. It had only been some number of hours but he already felt himself tired of being contained in a small plain-colored place for so long. It was beginning to eat away at him; the cold bleak wall, the dirty smell combined with the smell of the salty sea outside, the fact it was so tiny in space….And to think….he had seven days and not only that but with heavy chains biting into his ankles. He shivered.

He wondered what Hinata and Sai were doing now. They were posing as guards, right? Was Hinata safe from the prisoners? He got angry just thinking about how she was in the same mile as these thugs…Sai was fine but when it came to a girl…Naruto laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling. He just didn't know what he really felt anymore. Confusion, cold, lonely but not so alone, and something else-he didn't know how to describe it.

Hours seemed to pass as he only had his thoughts. He longed for a blanket as the temperature began decreasing as night fell. It was freezing and his teeth were chattering. It never got this cold at the Leaf that was for sure.

The Leaf…the day he was taken everyone on Team 7 must have played along to Tsunade's actuations. Hinata had explained to him that they were afraid he'd blow the cover or not want to go. They were right. He never would have wanted to come to this prison only to spend the majority of his time getting burned and other times freezing his rear off. He rubbed his hands together. It then hit him.

_His hands._

His hands were free. He could still weave signs….But what good would anything do in this dungeon?

He sat up and tried to think. He needed to come up with an actual plan while he had this chance. He went over the basics in his mind. He was in prison for crimes he had not committed and they wanted his chakra to open some evil Pandora or something. He was extremely limited when it came to summoning his chakra-_his chakra._ He laughed to himself grateful that he had just finished learning about Sage mode when he was brought to the Leaf. He hadn't gotten the complete hang of it but he was very close.

He summoned a clone and they both closed their eyes and focused on trying to draw energy from around. It would be hard but it was his only chance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier that day when Hinata half drug Naruto back to the prison, Akito was furious. He struck the boy hard knocking him out. Hinata could not hide her anger at Akito. When she protested to Akito he yelled at her, making her want to hide from him. He didn't let her but instead made her help carry Naruto to the solitary confinement cell. She felt terrible the entire time.

His body was so beat, his skin around the Tenrou burned. She hated it. It had to end. As Akito locked a chain around his feet she could only look away and try to hide the worried expression on her face. After a few minutes and clicks Akito got her attention and pulled up Naruto's sleeve. He pointed at the bandage wrappings.

She smiled to herself, _so he had taken them after all_. She then dropped the smile when she realized Akito was staring her down. She looked down blushing. He had known. He knew. She couldn't hide it. He may not have known the extent, she thought, but he could tell she cared about the prisoner…

"I ah, the cut was deep. Akito-sama…." She had said bowing.

Akito laughed in a mocking laugh.

"Are you sure that is _it? Hyuga?"_

The color drained from her face at the sound of her real name. She stared at Akito, her eyes wide in shock. Akito in return smiled evilly. She didn't answer but turned and ran. She _had_ to find Sai, the jig was up. Akito was playing her. He knew, he _knew somehow_. He just wanted her to know it.

She did not turn back as she ran. She did not see Akito disappear in thin air just as he did the night when Sai first examined Teresa.

And she did not know Sai was far from her reach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days passed and he finally entered Sage mode but even still he kept waiting alone in

the dark cell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days passed and she couldn't find Sai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto curled up in a ball as memories of Pervy Sage came to him. Memories of happier days and light. Days of goofing off. Then days of sadness when he had found out the news….So sudden they had seemed….His head sunk as he fought off the tears. He couldn't help it. If he was back home he would do things to keep his mind busy so it wouldn't have time to burden him down with painful memories but here in the dark cell he had nothing. His clone had gathered enough chakra to stay in Sage mode now and he had breathed a sigh a relief once it was achieved but now he was trapped in the nothingness again.

Nothing, nothing, nothing.

He sniffed rubbing his nose. If only Jiraiya were still alive….He just didn't understand how someone so invincible could die…If he was only alive….Naruto would be training with him or heck, he wouldn't care if he had to read another silly manuscript for his pervy books….And now…Jiraiya would never allow Naruto to go to Houzuki alone…he would storm the prison's walls and destroy the Pandora himself spouting off some silly frog sage speech. Naruto's small smile was only short lived.

Yet another night all alone. Nothing to do. No one to see. He hated this feeling. Solitary confinement was a cruel punishment indeed. He found people getting hurt mentally could be hurt worse then they would physically beat. That's what Solitary Confinements' intended purpose was: To punish criminals by separating them from other human begins. It makes them sit in nothingness, the loneliness and therein be driven to madness possibly.

He moved his leg and moaned at the annoying rattle and weight of the chain around them. He had long already lost the feeling in his feet. Running when his time was over was a guaranteed impossibility now. He would just have to fight and hope for the best when the time came.

The Tenrou's burning gently pulsed heat on his skin as his clone remained out. He was thankful it was only a small amount of heat instead of the usual fire feel…the practice and the fact he nor the clone wasn't using up energy by moving about was keeping it in line. He rolled on his stomach and curled up. He still wasn't sure about what he would do. His clone would help him if he needed to enter Sage Mode but what would he do about Hinata and Sai? He didn't want anyone to be in the way and get hurt.

After a long time he fell asleep once again on the stone ground. Yet another night but one night closer to the end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata had looked everywhere for Sai but when nights passed and he still was gone she could tell it would be no use looking. Akito had gotten him….

She had to get help. Their mission had taken a terrible turn. She didn't want to leave Naruto or Sai alone but she was sure if she left now for Konoha she would make it back in time…

She sneaked out the castle and stood amongst the Houzuki plants scanning the horizon. It was a dark night out tonight. She breathed in the fresh air and made her way along the huge fields. As she walked she suddenly felt an eerie presence. She turned around but saw nothing….

"Byakugan!"

She then saw It. A menacing red aura floating only a short space from her…it was about the size of a man, the malevolent spirit that was stalking her.

Sai was right. She took off running but its speed was greater then hers and caught up to her and began attacking. The wind blew furiously cutting her. She braced herself.

"_**Eight Tri-"**_ Before she could even get it out she was knocked down. It drug her in and she kicked at it. Her foot went through thin air. How was it possible that it could attack her but she went through it?

"Let go!" She screamed. She slowly began crawling away but was knocked back down.

"What are you!?" She screamed. The spirit laughed and slowly took visible human shape. She gasped when she saw that the man before her was non other then Akito himself.

"Akito! How did I not see your true form with my Byakugan?!"

He smiled.

"Answer me!"

He chuckled, "I might as well. Telling a dead person won't hurt. I am the master of transformations. True I'm no longer human but can still take your species wretched form. Putting that aside, before I take pleasure in your death as I did your friend Mui needs to use you."

Hinata stared in shock. What did he mean? She had no time to think before everything went red. She screamed but it was quickly muffled. Her last thoughts were of Naruto's blue eyes and his smiling face. If only she could see them once again….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai was barely alive. He had not expected the fight to go wrong.

He didn't know how long he was out or what had even happened exactly. His eyesight was blurry and he could tell he had lost a lot of blood. He felt weak and tired and he hurt all over. He couldn't figure out where he was….he was laying down…He couldn't move. It was dark….What the heck had happened to him?

He tried getting up but found himself too worn to even try to stand. He pushed himself to move regardless. He had to warn Hinata about Akito-about what he really was…. He had to.

Another failed attempt and he realized his hands could barely move for they were bound by some seal. He cursed and felt around for some of his blood. He dipped his fingers in the liquid pool. His fingers coated in it he began drawing to the best of his abilities in the pitch darkness. It wasn't perfect but it would have to do. He needed help and the jutsu would be his call for it.

Once it was complete and the signal was released he began to pass out again. But he slept knowing the Leaf would be on their way…Too bad the jutsu would take awhile to reach them. He could only hope it would not be too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mui-sama. I brought the hostage. It turns out she and her friend were both spies and friends to that boy." Akito said pointing to the unconscious girl on the floor. "Konoha didn't trust us apparently. Anyway I'm sure she'll do the trick."

Mui nodded. He had really hoped it would not have come to this….

"Akito, leave her here and go ahead and bring him. It's time. And make sure he doesn't escape this time."

"Yes Mui-sama."

Akito smiled. His plan was finally ready to begin; Mui had only been his puppet and bottom rung to the ladder he would climb to power. He wouldn't let a dumb boy stop him from his goal after all these decades.

Back in confinement Naruto mentally prepped himself for what was before him as the seconds of the seventh night ticked by.

'Hit, run, hit, run….'

He kept his clone hidden in the shadows and sat in the center of the cell and waited for the door to open.

'_I'll find a way to defeat them, stop the Pandora and protect Hinata! And Sai.' _He thought to himself. Little did he know things would not be solved so easily.


	9. Part 9 Invasion

_AN: Gwah T.T I really don't care for this story but I know it's nearing the end so I'll try finishing what I started even though I'm not big on it, it really needs remastered and it kinda strayed from it's original plans but I swear it's like a ball rolling on it's own now XD…I'm just trying to improve even though this needs tons of it-especially early chapters.T.T Still I'm glad for the adds..Anyway I plan on working on my others and a new one and improving with them when this is all done. Like my recent Meruto ( I put it on my trademark account (Shaxra15))….holy cow I totally forgot about the Slender Game one! Woopsie!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

PART 9: INVASTION-Three Requests

Naruto tried using the weight of the chain around his ankle to deal a heavy kick but Akito, faster, speedily dodged it. Naruto's foot slammed into the cave-like wall outside of the confinement cell. He bounced back up and tried using his fist this time but Akito caught his wrist and held it tight, rendering him immobile. He clinched his teeth and tried swinging his left fist but Akito grabbed it with his free hand. Naruto was completely locked in his iron grip.

Akito squeezed his wrists as he glared. "Foolish boy, you are too predictable. You ought to know by now resistance is useless. You thought you would escape? How stupid can you be? You'll never get anywhere with the Tenrou lying on you. Not only that but you are far outmatched."

Naruto spat at Akito. "Don't underestimate me."

The Tenrou throbbed and he would fell to his knees, his hands still locked in Akito's grip. Akito stared with an annoyed look. He was tired of this brat.

"Are you finished now?"

"Nah, I was just testing you. The real match is not even started ye-" Naruto stopped to catch his breath. The Tenrou was going crazy. It pulsed its crimson heat in time with his fast heart beat. He silently cursed for what seemed like the umpteenth time at the cursed thing…If only he didn't have it on him….

"So stupid. If you insist on being stubborn and acting like a child let me enlighten you and free you of this rebel cause of yours."

"What?"

Akito used one of his hands to pull out a headband from his pocket. A closer look at it and Naruto noticed the Konoha symbol on it and the color of the band…_It was his._

"Where'd you get that!?"

Akito threw it on the ground. "Your little friend was carrying it on her."

The memory of that day when he was taken away he remembered Hinata had called to Sai she needed to grab something….She must have went back for his headband…But why?

Naruto slowly got to his feet and pushed Akito into the wall. He glared at him putting all the hate into his eyes as he could.

"Where is she?! What have you done with them? I swear if you harmed either one of them-"

Akito laughed. "Mui-sama won't let me. It all depends on your behavior-I suggest if you want both of them to live you'll submit."

Naruto knew this would happen….He just knew…There was nothing else he could do. No other route that he could see…If they did release Pandora then he might be able to destroy it and end this whole mess…He looked down in defeat. It was his only option.

"Take me to Mui." He said surrendering.

Akito smiled then shoved Naruto into the wall pinning him.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto yelled wincing at the sudden pain. Did he not just agree to go with Akito? What was this guy's problem?

"Before you go there's something I need to give you-" Akito pulled up his hand summoning a strange looking red aura to his fingertips. He then slammed it Naruto stomach. Naruto cried out at the impact and squirmed as Akito continued to press his hand on his stomach and the red aura seemed to seep inside of Naruto.

What was it? The strange red looking aura made him feel overwhelmingly sick and the Tenrou was raging with heat as it went into him. The red aura was completely inside him now and made him want to throw up but lack of food made that about impossible. He collapsed to the floor as it tried desperately hard to stay conscious…If he went unconscious his clone in Sage Mode would be released putting those seven days to waste.

"What…was…that!?" He asked trying to stand up though he wasn't ready yet. He only managed to stay on his hands and knees as he waited for the pain to die down.

"You'll know when the time comes. _Now get up_." Akito commanded impatiently.

Naruto felt completely sapped of strength as his body wanted to reject the strange invasion. The room was spinning and the Tenrou pulsed with a strange icy heat…Was it some kind of chakra?

'_Hey, stupid fox….' _Naruto thought trying to contact the Nine-tails. But his contact with the beast had long been severed the moment the Tenrou was placed on him cutting off access. He never thought the day would come when he would need to contact the Nine-tails and ask him about chakra in his own body. '_What is this damned stuff in me?!' _

The seconds seemed like hours but the substance inside him seemed to calm down. He managed to get to his feet. Akito pushed him forward before he could even pick up his headband. How long he had missed its familiar weight….He would have given anything to be back in Konoha proudly wearing his headband that had taken so long for him to get….Home. With Iruka sensie….Kakashi…Everyone.

"_I'm on my way, everyone.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Tsunade looked at the crimson message splattered on her desk with a somber expression on her face. Kakashi noticed and asked what was wrong. She slammed her fist down.

"It's over. All their lives are in jeopardy! I had no clue that vengeful spirit would be there! Assemble all the squads!"

Kakashi waved his hands, "Hang on there for a minute. What spirit?"

She ignored him and rustled through some papers muttering to herself about some deceased convict or something. Kakashi sighed. He had a feeling a big mess was coming. What trouble…this had to be the worst mission ever….Why did he even agree to send Naruto off anyway? Just think what Minato-sensei would have thunk of this wild decision. Then again, if the Fourth Hokage was here Naruto wouldn't be in this mess...

"I SAID GO!" She yelled furiously catching Kakashi by surprise.

"Alright, right on it! Tsunade-sama."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood with his arms crossed and a determined face even though inside he was exasperated from the lack of movement and food in confinement he had faced the past two weeks and not to mention the strange aura inside him was making him ill. He had to keep his head high though. He gave Mui a confident look.

He was brought to the lair and it was rather dark and empty. The only things he could see in this chamber were a huge stone monument or something with strange symbols in the corner and Akito, Mui, and Hinata. Akito stood behind Naruto guarding the exit while Mui stood in front of Naruto waiting for his answer. Hinata, tied, was sitting on her legs, her head down, on the floor in the corner of the room. She couldn't make herself look up to see Naruto….

"I have three requests before we get this started. Just simple request, I'll give you my full cooperation." Naruto said to Mui.

Mui simply sighed in reply, "I'm listening and will try answering depending whether they're doable." Anything to make this easier and clean. He knew he had Naruto's cooperation because the hostage but he needed an earnest commitment.

"'Kay, number one." Naruto said holding up his pointer finger. "Give me some time with Hinata alone."

Mui stared at him with an annoyed look and shook his head, "Why?"

'_What's this? The kid thinks he's gonna die and doesn't want to go a virgin or what?'_

"I just wanna talk."

Mui almost sighed out loud with relief, the serious look on his face told Mui the boy was serious. This kid was such an innocent boy scout. Mui didn't know of many teens who would be stuck with a female for a number of days and not try something….then again Mui was around prisoners all the time therefore saw all the negative of human nature. The boy reminded him of his own son, both so innocent. There was certain innocence about young people that died away with age.

He would trust the boy; the shy girl was from his own village after all so they probably knew each other. This was the least he could do for dragging Naruto here and having to resort to using both of them.

"Alright but don't try anything….You have five minutes."

Hinata's head sunk lower as she listened to Mui and Akito leave the room locking the door behind them. '_He must be so disappointed in me! He warned me yet here I am caught. Why am I always a burden?'_

Naruto sighed. "Now that I got them out of the way…"

He crouched down in front of her. She continued looking down at a crack in the floor. She was scared to look up…but she had to. _'He's going to look at me with disappointment…' _She carefully looked up bracing herself. Instead of a mad face she found him blankly staring at her…neck?

"Um….?"

"Hinata, did Mui put the Tenrou on you?"

"….N-no…."

He smiled, "That's good. I couldn't really tell so I needed to ask." That would explain him staring at her….

Seeing his face up close she noticed something was off right away about his look. He looked unwell and extremely pale, even with the coat of dirt that had built up on his face the past few weeks she could tell he was a sickish color. His eyes looked extremely worn and his smile was off….In fact she could tell he didn't mean it. It was a fake smile.

"Na-Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine but put that aside. Listen, I got a plan so don't worry about me. Here, turn around." He said.

She obeyed him and she felt him fiddle around with the rope around her wrist

"Listen, I won't completely undo the knots because they'll see and just tie you up again and I won't be able to do anything. I'm only going to loosen it enough for you to be able to escape when the time is right. Alright? Darn it! What kinda knot is this?!" He complained.

Hinata couldn't but help smile.

She remembered during the days at the Academy he had always slept during Iruka's classes ….

"…_And that is how you get out of this situation should you ever be caught by the enemy and one of your squad mates is not around." Iruka said showing them some escapes jutsu and such. The class of children awed at the interesting trick. Suddenly there was a loud thump as Naruto fell out of his seat, still asleep and snoring._

_Iruka sighed impatiently and yelled "NARUTO!"_

_The boy sat up with a start. "WHAT!? You totally ruined my nap, Nose-bleed!"_

"_You're ruining your education! Were you asleep the whole time!?" Iruka yelled back. He had grown tired of this brat's bad behavior. It was hard teaching the kid when he was such trouble. Naruto needed to pay attention or he would suffer badly as a ninja in the future…If he even made it that far that is._

"_Nah, I heard your pathetic, repetitive bull sh-"_

_Iruka interrupted him and pulled him by the ear to the front of the class room. "I don't want to hear that language in my classroom!" He reprimanded. He said this knowing Naruto had no parents to teach him any manners but Iruka never fully grasped what that truly meant till later…._

_He pulled out a rope and quickly tied his student up. "If you've been paying attention then you'd know exactly how to free yourself, until you do you can just sit here while everyone else can enjoy early dismissal. CLASS DISSMISSED."_

_Naruto sat on the floor glaring as the rest of the students cheered happily as they left. He squirmed not knowing how to get loose…Iruka stood above him towering like a tree. They both knew he didn't pay a squat of any attention. _

"_I won't do it unless you leave!" Naruto yelled trying to put up a tough boy act. _

_Iruka shook his head. "I'm not leaving till I hear you say sorry for falling asleep and lying to me."_

_Naruto mumbled sulkily, "What-ever. You'll leave."_

'Just like everyone else who ever tries looking after me…'

_Outside the class room's sliding door young Hinata stood blushing. 'Poor Naruto-kun…he must have been so tired….'_

_After some time Iruku did leave, leaving the boy to himself in the empty classroom. It was evening and growing darker by the minute. Hinata thought she heard a sniffle from inside but surely it was just her imagination….She closed her eyes as she fumbled around for a kunai in her pocket. She gently tossed it through the cracked door and ran. She was too shy to talk to him…._

_Naruto noticing the kunai scooted closer to it till he managed to grab it. He managed to cut himself free. He never knew how it got there and over time he forgot about it entirely….He did know one thing though….He'd have to find a better way to sleep and not get caught during Iruka's class._

"Thank you." Hinata whispered feeling the tight ropes loosen. "I'm so sorry about…Na-Naruto-kun…I think Sai-kun's-"

He stood up and stretched his arms his back turned toward her. "Nope, I sense him. His chakra. It's really weak though. Hinata as soon as you're free see if you can get him. He's around…well feels ….Right near the confinement cell."

Naruto…could sense Sai's chakra?

"Yes."

The room was thick with silence.

"What's you plan?" She shyly asked.

"While training I learned a new mode. I'm gonna use it and kick Pandora's butt if that's what it's going to come to."

It really didn't sound like the smartest and thought out plan….But it was a lot more then she could muster up.

"Hinata…can I ask you something?" He stared out at the strange symbols embedded on the stone like wall….the Pandora….The symbols swirled in his eyes and he shook his head to try to get them strait. He couldn't let the aura mess with him like this…..

"Wh-what is it?"

"You…had my headband."

She blushed. "I knew you'd want it back…I'm so sorry. Akito took it."

"Yeah, it's by solitary too."

"Oh. Naruto-kun….I…Akito…took me by surprise….He's not a normal human. It's like…"

"He's a ghost caught on revenge." Revenge seemed to take everyone so easily…Shinobi could become addicted to it like a drug as it would take over them completely. Hinata couldn't have explained it better herself.

She only managed to whisper sorry once again.

Naruto was about to tell her to stop already when another wave of nausea hit him and rubbed his hands through his hair…He felt faint….

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked terrified.

"I-I…don't know. I told ya already to stop worrying….I'm…" He put his hand to his mouth and a strange coughing fit started.

'_This is bad….did he catch a nasty bug of some sort in this filthy prison? No it's something else.'_

The lock on the door clicked and Mui and Akito entered.

"Time's up. You've had your chat, now what is the second request?" Mui demanded. Akito guarded over Hinata, his arms crossed. Naruto managed to stand up as he whipped his mouth with his sleeve, he thought he smelled blood but he didn't care to check. Naruto shook his head and almost smiled. How long he had wanted to do this….

He held up two fingers. "Number two." His pointer finger went down.

"Get Akito the hell out of here. I refuse to work with you with that third rate _geezer _in here who can't seem to remember he's just a mere lackey and second in charge."

Akito couldn't do jack _squat_ to him in front of Mui.

Hinata's darkened expression hinted the slightest smile. Mui almost wanted to laugh at the expression on Akito's face. Mui wasn't the fondest of Akito of late and thought his face for a moment was a face of a sore loser but Akito managed to smirk.

"All right, I'll go ahead and take the liberty of taking the girl with me. Remember, if you don't comply with Mui-sama-she dies." Akito said glad to use the threat once again. Hinata weakly stood and followed…This was what Naruto wanted….She wouldn't fail him again. Akito wouldn't catch her by surprise this time….

Once Akito and Hinata were out of the room Naruto felt a little better. It was just him and Mui now. His last seven days his feelings about Mui seemed to change a bit….It seemed….as if Akito was the evil one….Mui had given up his own son just for peace….He put the thought aside and slumped down to his knees. He was too weak to even stand….He just didn't want Hinata seeing how weak he was….She needed hope. He had to save at least her and Sai if he…No, why was he thinking something so stupid?

What was getting into him?

Mui noticed the how pale Naruto was but didn't think much of it. Instead he waited for third request as he commented on the previous. "Your request seem strange, I figured you'd ask for food, bath and some fresh clothes."

'_Darn it! Why didn't I think of that!? Geez I'm probably so dirty right now! Stupid prison! And my favorite jacket's all stained with blood and torn! Man I really don't want to go home like this….oh well.'_

He smiled weakly. He had thought about his three simple requests carefully in confinement and the last one he would not skip out on or replace with another. He needed to know.

"Mui, my final request is a simple honest answer I want from you."

"Alright. I will if I can." Mui stated. Just one more request from the boy and the Pandora would be opened….He was almost there….

"I need to know. How did you know I was a Jinchuuriki?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Very good question….Ya'll can prob'ly guess Mui's answer. _Any guesses? I'd like to hear._

I mean really? Only some of the adults in Konoha and Akatsuki know of his Nine-tails….So in the movie how did Mui know he was a Jinchuuriki? I have one theory….(it doesn't have anything to due with the Akatsuki…)


End file.
